The First Path In
by Raven Dancer
Summary: Part 1: Voldemort wants to get into Hogwarts School. He has to get around Dumbledore\'s protections. A Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore and Harry story. This saga continues with ALTERNATE ROUTES.
1. Unlikely alliances

Chapter one

The Full Moon

By Raven Dancer

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary:  The Full Moon

Harry felt the door close and heard the muttered curse that trapped him inside.  The air vibrated from the thudding slam.  Then,  the sound of a heavy latch falling into place and the few footsteps leaving.  

Where was he?   Pretty dark, even with the large windows high above him letting in the sunset light.  As he stood, he looked around the long room.  Near the back wall he saw two figures, one prostrate on the ground, the other bending over and shaking it furiously.

"I should be hearing them," he realized, moving closer.  Lupin looked up into his eyes, frantic.

"Help me wake him, your only chance is to wake him before I change."

Harry looked down at the crumpled figure.  Snape.  The pale face was slack.  Looked pretty cadaverous.  Didn't he believe in eating?

Change?  It sunk in.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Do you have your wand?"  Lupin ignored his question.  Harry pulled out his wand and held it towards him.  

"It won't open the door, Remus.  I didn't hear what spell they used," the youth stated.

The DADA professor again ignored Harry's comments. 

"Thank God!" he snapped the wand away and whipped it over the stilled form at his knees.  

"Finitus Incantantum!" Lupin gathered the limp man into his arms.

"Severus?  Come on Severus, wake up."  The lax face began to animate.  

"Yes!"  Lupin hissed, raising his hand he wiped the hair from the other's eyes.

Snape's eyes fluttered opened, confused at first, then focusing on Lupin's concern.  

"Remus?" he struggled to sit up.  

"No time, Severus.  We're locked in and the moon is rising.  

Door's cursed.  You've got to protect Harry."

Snape pushed up onto quivering legs.  A quick glance at the "boy" and then turned his full concentration on his companion.  

"They took my wand, Remus," Snape stated simply.

Lupin shoved Harry's wand into his hand.  

"Gotta move."  He moved as far away as possible, near the door.  Snape gathered his robes and cloak around himself and straightened.  He gestured to Harry to follow as he went to the opposite wall and into the farthest corner.  The night sky was dark outside the vaulted windows.

No mincing words:

"No time, Potter.  Behind me.  If anything happens to me, try 

to stay under my body."  

Harry felt sick.  Under the body?  What was going on?  

"Did Professor Lupin take his medicine?"  A cold dread filled him.  Without the potion Snape brewed, Lupin would change into a werewolf.  A trapped werewolf.  Angry.  Couldn't forget that.   Most of his studies had confirmed that particular point.  He frowned at the mental checklist.  Snape just looked at him quietly and motioned with his head.  

"We'll have plenty of time to talk if I can bind him," he added.

Harry didn't know if that was a threat or a promise.  Being stuck with an antagonistic, sneering Snape was not his idea of an interesting time.  

Except Snape didn't look like either.  He looked very worried.  

So, Harry allowed the Potions Master to wedge him tightly into the corner.  Contrary to Ron's caustic comments, Snape didn't stink.

Where in the hell did that come from?  Here he was getting ready to die and the scent of soap and Earl Gray tea wafted by him.  He clutched the man's waist as directed and buried his face into the warm smells.  The familiarity comforted him.

Snape was mumbling to himself, the wand arm up, slightly moving in tight circles.  Waiting.  There wasn't too long to wait.  Lupin was whimpering, apologizing to them.  

"It's ok, Remus.  You'll be fine.  I'll take care of you," Snape answered calmly, soothingly. 

Well, Harry didn't feel fine about this.  He wondered briefly if Lupin would be content just to bite them each once or if they'd be ripped to bloody shreds in the widening pool of moonlight.  He tightened his hold on the thin, taut, body and shuddered.  He had a vivid imagination.

He couldn't see the transformation but just hearing it was enough to make his knees weak.  Lupin's whimpering cries of pain became snarls.  Clothes shredded into smaller pieces.  Full-throated growls began to fill the available space.  He felt Snape tremble as the man straightened to his full height.

Harry's mind drifted back two years to a defense against dark arts class.  It had been a horrible experience.  Snape had substituted for a sick Lupin and had terrorized the class.  Most classes with Snape were horrible experiences.  During this one he had forced them to review how to identify and kill a werewolf.

His eyes flew open.  Surely he wouldn't kill Lupin!  No, no he had said Lupin would be fine.  Something about binding him.  Could he be bound?  He'd have to be fully transformed… and the incantation was difficult.  It dawned on Harry that Snape was possibly the only one at Hogwarts, other than Dumbledore, who could actually pull this off.

Then came the piercing howl that tore away any little confidence he had pretended to hold.  It was too late, Harry was sure of that as the snarling came closer.  Damn.  He wished Snape hadn't lost so much weight.  He'd never be able to hide under the body. 

In a rush of movement Snape brought the wand down sharply.  

"Pedium Bindus," he spat out firmly.  There was a soft 'thud' of a body hitting the stone floor.

Again Snape lifted the wand, twirling it slightly above their heads, waiting.  He could hear Snape murmuring to himself "steady, steady," then it fell again in a tight arch "Canid bindus."  A click.  A thin whine and snuffling noise.  

Snape dropped his shoulders and sighed deeply. 

 "You may cease trying to throttle my waist, Potter."  The words were Snape's but the tone wasn't.  It was amused and, strange as it may seem, full of warmth.  Harry loosened his hold in confusion.  

Taking advantage, the man turned slightly and reached a long arm back around the young man, pulling him out from the corner.  Harry let go, but Snape kept him close, dropping part of his cloak over him as he was pulled under his arm.  A comforting hug.  He could count the ribs on the man.

"I have to sit, Harry," he said, the trembling returned.  Was it weakness from the spell he had been under?  Or perhaps it was weakness from lack of food?  Snape carefully slide down onto the floor bringing Harry with him.  The heavy outer cloak wrapped them both as they leaned back against the wall.

After a few minutes of just breathing, Harry opened his eyes.  Lupin's wolfish form was stretched out before them, the eyes glared angrily, but the muzzle was clamped shut.  The front and back legs were tightly pressed together in a classic binding spell.  He noticed Lupin could still move his body and the tail beat helplessly against the ground.

Harry turned his attention to Snape.  The head leaning against the wall, eyes closed, sallow face relaxed.  The dark rings under the eyes bothered Harry for some reason.  That and the hollow cheeks.  Really needed to eat more.  Aware of the scrutiny, an eye opened, glittering, and the lip twitched up into a sneer.  But Harry wasn't threatened by the display.  

"It's all a hoax," Harry accused as he straightened up in indignation.

"Oh no, Remus really is a werewolf," Snape pulled the other lip up into a small smile destroying the disapproval he had tried to project.

"No.  You.  Your whole display is a hoax."  He glared at the man daring him to deny it.   Snape shifted uneasily.

  "My 'hoax' as you call it, isn't far from the truth.  I really am that bastard you hate in Potions classes."  A glance told him Harry wasn't going to buy that.  

"Sometimes we have to continue to be what we are no longer." 

Harry considered that a moment, then scooted closer to the warmth generated from his companion.  

"No longer?"  He was rewarded with a long side wards glance.  Evaluating.  Then a warm arm went around Harry's shoulders and pulled him snug against that heat.  

"Dumbledore has been working hard trying to teach me there are more important things in life than nursing old hatreds and regrets," Snape said simply.

Harry simply snorted, not yet ready to believe that.

Snape closed his eyes and leaned back again, 

"Well, I don't have to convince you."  His lips defined a tight line, but no anger.  Harry could see exhaustion and nothing more.  He returned to his queries.

"You could have petrified Remus.  It would have been easier and more effective," a calculated departure from the more formal title.

"Yes, I could have.  Much easier.  But petrification is much 

riskier for Remus.  We might not be able to get any mandrake 

draughts in the next 24 hours.  Then he'd be stuck; he might 

lose the ability to return to his human form."

"That would be a problem?"  Harry challenged.

"That would be a disaster," Snape replied.

Another long side glance, this time from Harry.  

"Binding is risky too, especially for us, Severus."  He flicked his eyes over the Potions master to see his reaction to that reduction in title.

A small smile.

"A full body bind would be chancy, especially for Remus," he said firmly. 

 "Can't control all the movement all at once.  Might bite his 

tongue or hurt himself falling when his legs freeze up.  So," and he began to sound like a teacher for just a moment,

"I started with his legs and let him get used to that indignity.  

Then I waited until he swallowed to bind his muzzle.  He can 

breathe and his tongue is safely tucked behind his teeth."  

He carefully shifted his legs, pulling his cloak closer, flipping the hood over his head for warmth.  

"Anyway, I didn't want Remus to suffer any additional discomfort.  It was hard enough for him to lose all his control in the transformation."

Before Harry could respond Snape lifted him up into his lap, shifting him against his chest.  The cloak was pulled tighter around them both.

"Conserving the heat," was the only comment Snape would offer.  Harry didn't answer immediately, weighing the indignity versus the comfort.  Enough robes to cushion the bony legs beneath him.  The heat was good;  he only had on his thin robes.  Snape was dressed for snow in that heavy woolen cloak lined with soft flannel-like material.  Sighing, he shifted against the professor, putting his head against his chest.  The quiet thumping of the man's heart a soothing litany of acceptance.

"What happened to his medicine?" he finally asked.  Snape sighed.

"I'm not sure.  Someone got into my office and tampered with 

it.  I don't even know when since it is locked except when I'm 

teaching in the classroom."  He rested his cheek momentarily against Harry's head, snuffling, then settled back against the wall. 

"If I fall asleep wake me when he transforms.  We'll need to warm him."

Harry decided he wasn't uncomfortable and shifted his arms around Snape's sides into the warm folds.  He also decided he would buy a cloak like this in Diagon Alley.  Probably pricey, but it definitely was worth it.  It must be colder than he realized in the dungeons.

"How did you two get locked in here?" he asked.

"Another mystery," replied Snape.  "I was working on a potion 

for my second year class tomorrow, when I was hit from 

behind.  I gather Remus performed a 'stop-curse' of some 

sort on me?"

Harry nodded, breathing in the spicy scent of the potions master, reflecting again on his surprise at the lack of 'stink'.  The hair was greasy, but maybe that wasn't from lack of hygiene.

"I was coming to see Remus.  I had a note at dinner from him 

telling me to meet him alone in an empty classroom.  Since I'd 

met him before to work on different curses and charms after 

class I didn't suspect a thing.  When I walked into the room I 

was grabbed from behind and shoved into here."   He shrugged and added,

"I couldn't even tell if it were a man or woman who got a hold of me.  Strong, though."

Snape rolled his left shoulder, then his right in a circle, stretching his back.  

"Someone wants Remus and me out of the way.  Or this may 

just be a healthy warning.  Maybe my cover's been blown."

"Or maybe someone in the castle wants to get you," Harry speculated. 

 "To help Dumbledore's cause in some way.  You are not well 

liked."

Snape snorted indelicately, a sound approaching mirthless laughter.  

"That is very true.  I am an expert at being a bastard."  There was no pride in the voice; it was nearly the saddest thing Harry had heard in a long while.

So he snuggled closer, encouraging the older man to more fully encircle him with his warm arms.  They sat for several minutes listening to the castle creak and groan, Lupin whimper and Snape's heartbeat smooth out in a comforting beat.  

"It's okay if you sleep Harry.  Lupin will not transform until 

dawn, just after moon set.  I think I will probably nap myself."

Comforted, Harry closed his eyes.  He felt safe, as safe as when he was with Dumbledore.  How odd.

They dozed, the room quieted.  Even Lupin seemed to settle into sleep.  Nothing and no one came near that door.  The moonlight flooded the room, and then slowly dimmed as the moon passed over to the other side of the castle.  

Harry realized with a start he had fallen asleep.  His eyes opened to graying light of predawn.  Severus was moaning softly in some forgotten dream, his hand twitching in remembered pain.  Gently Harry moved his hands against his flanks making quiet calming sounds.  He nearly snorted in laughter when Snape actually took comfort and cuddled down sighing against his hair.  

Nope.  There was nothing remotely scary about this man anymore.  All the angry smokescreens had dissipated.

Harry pulled back the cloak a bit to watch Lupin.  The werewolf shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor.  It was nearly time for him to transform.  He idly wondered if the binding curse needed to be released before he could completely change back into his human shape.

He reached up and touched Snape's face.  "Severus?"  A sleepy "hmmmm?" replied.

"The sun is about to rise, Severus," he warned.

Snape lifted his head.  It was getting very light and Lupin's body was beginning to twitch more violently.

"You'll need to move a little, Harry," his voice was bleary with exhaustion.  Snape gently eased Harry off his lap.  He immediately missed the closeness.  It was strange; he was not exactly sure that he could believe the man had changed, but Harry was missing an intimacy that he hadn't shared with anyone else and definitely never thought he would with Snape.

They watch together as paws slowly developed fingers; the muzzle shrank back into a nose and chin.  Snape held out the wand and sharply swung it over the prostrate form releasing both binding curses at once.

Lupin lay naked on the cold flagstone shivering.  His clothing had been ripped apart the night before.  Snape levitated the cold body to them, fitting him into the warmth of his lap and chest.  He stretched the bare feet and legs over to Harry for heating.  The cloak closed over the cradled body, head resting on the Potions Master's shoulder.

Harry was still cocooned in the deep recesses of the heavy cloak.  He could also see out of the cloak into the room if he wished.  Yep.  Definitely going to get one of these cloaks.  He noted Lupin's shivering increased as he warmed up and decreased as he became comfortable.  He also noted that Snape was slightly rocking the sleeping man, humming a little hum, as it were, to make him feel safe.  Concern lit his dark eyes as he took care of the unconscious werewolf.  How could he have ever thought Snape was evil?  

Well, uhhh, he searched for something outside of hating his father.  Something besides the creepy feelings he used to get around the man.  He set the thought aside for later introspection. 

The sun rose higher but did nothing to heat the room as light spilled across the floor.  He wondered idly about breakfast and as his stomach rumbled in complaint, remembered, reaching into his robe pockets.

Several chocolate frogs spilled out and he offered one to Snape.

"They're a bit soft Severus," he said by way of an apology.

Snape chuckled.  

"Thank God for teenage appetites!"  He accepted a frog and peeled back the wrapper, carefully biting off a piece.  

"Just need some tea," he sighed softly.  The rich smell of chocolate permeated their warm cocoon.  Lupin's nose twitched expectantly, eyes opened slightly.

"Hello, Remus," Snape welcomed him, displaying as much affection as he could muster.  He peeled the wrapper off the chocolate and slowly fed the rest of the frog to Lupin.

He wasn't really awake, Harry decided.  Lupin seemed totally unconcerned about his lack of clothes.  Must have gone through this a lot of times over the years, but maybe not had the warmth and comfort too often.  He watched the tired body curl closer to Snape accepting the gentle kindness being offered.

As well as the chocolate.

So Harry peeled open another frog and handed it to Snape who continued to feed the drowsing man.  He glanced up at Harry.

"You ought to eat at least one of those, Harry.  You could 

use the warmth.  We're going to be stuck here a while 

longer, at least a couple hours until someone decides we're 

missing."

There were two frogs left.  He held Snape's eyes a moment then purposefully peeled open one chocolate and bit the head clean off.  He held the decapitated amphibian to Snape's mouth, which politely opened and took a bite.  They shared that frog then opened the last.  Each took a bite then Harry fed the rest to Lupin who sleepily smiled and drifted off.  

Snape adjusted the cloak and the sleeping body to maximize the body contact.

"You know," he began conversationally, "once that door 

opens I'm going to accuse you of tampering with the potion.  

Then I'll snarl and stomp off demanding your expulsion and 

that my cloak be returned properly cleaned.  With lots of 

spit, of course," he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

Harry regarded Snape quietly.  

"Okay, that sounds like something a bastard would do.  Of 

course, Lupin will point out I would never do that to him and 

most of the teaching staff will agree with him."

"Since when did I give a damn about the teaching staff," Snape chuffed in disdain.  

"Bunch of unobservant idiots."  

"They'll shun you.  As will the students," Harry carefully pointed out.

"Wonderful.  I don't want to talk to any of them anyway."  Snape looked away quickly, but his eyes gave him away.  Isolation was wearing away at him.  He was tired and his body was slowly deteriorating.  

Harry snorted, 

"Except for some of your Slytherin students.  Just think, you 

can chat up Crabbe and Goyle after potions class."

Snape regarded him with a sneer, eyes sparked.  

"That was cruel," he said in a dangerously soft voice.  

"So why do you have to go through the motions?"  Harry cajoled,  

"Why can't you just be the good guy this time and let 

everyone know how you took care of me and Remus?"

"Because I'm NOT the GOOD GUY!"  Harry watched a variety of emotions rip across Snape's face.  

"I'm Voldemort's spy for God's sake.  I am a Death Eater.  I am 

not a good guy in any shape or form."

"You are a 'good guy', Severus.  You've been a good guy for 

a hell of a long time."  He reached out and softly stroked the clinging hair away from Snape's eyes and mouth.  The eyes were raging now, like angry storm clouds harboring lightening.

"I know it's a ruse, Severus.  So no matter what you want the 

rest of the school to think, I know.  I will not forget, no 

matter how nasty you try to be."  He smirked, "and I know 

exactly how nasty you can be."

For a wild moment Harry thought Snape would leap up off of the floor and storm across the room, breaking the door down.  Which of course was impossible since the door was sealed tight.  Then the moment passed and Snape leaned into Harry's touch sighing.

"I hate this game," he closed his eyes tight, "I would like to 

eat breakfast and not feel sick because my stomach aches 

from a variety of curses.  I want to go for a walk in the 

sunlight and not be glared at and dogged by angry people 

the entire time.  I would like to sit and talk with people who 

like me, just me, and don't expect passing grades or some 

favor they think I can give them."

Harry continued to run his hand along the face, from temple to chin and back in a soothing motion.  

"Who's cursing you, Severus?" he found himself concerned.

A shrug.  

"Does it matter?  It happens daily now, so I suppose it's one 

of the staff."  He shifted against the hard wall with a grimace, but never lost the grip on Lupin.  

"Dumbledore nixes them when he's here."

"The headmaster has been gone a lot lately," Harry said, more of a thought to himself.

"Yeah," tired sigh.  

"I can help you.  I can perform the counter charms after class.  

You need to eat, Severus.  You need to sleep."  The hand stilled a moment until Snape finally opened his eyes and regarded Harry's small smile and honest eyes.  

"I'd like to be your friend, Severus.  I know you didn't like my 

father, and  I'm only a student.  But we have a lot more in 

common than not."

Snape regarded Harry for a time, eyes trailing over his face, almost checking the sincerity in his eye before answering.  

"I'd…  I'd like that Harry," he sighed softly, 

"although I cannot be a friend to you in public.  I can't.  Word 

would travel to Voldemort and I'd be dead."

"An uneasy public alliance for Dumbledore's sake?  

Punctuated by the occasional detention for my 

rebelliousness?" he smirked.

"Leaving you to clean cauldrons?  At least it would fit in with 

my explosions," he eyed the young man smiling.  

"You know how to push my buttons better than any other 

student."

"Just don't turn me over to Filch," Harry shuddered.  "He 

actually thinks up nastier detentions than you!"  He looked into Snape's dark eyes, seeing shy acceptance.  Reaching out slowly he hugged the man, snuggling his head into the hollow of his neck.  Snape reciprocated and rested his cheek against the warm hair.  Lupin slept on while Snape tried vainly to control his emotions.  It had been so long and he had only Dumbledore to lean on for friendship and help.  This year the Headmaster was busier than usual and he was alone for long stretches of time.  So alone that this one student's offering, the son of an old, hated rival, was gratefully grasped.  Snape just needed one person who would believe in him.

There was a shuffling at the door and voices were heard.   A fist pounded against the wood.  In one fluid movement Snape unclasped his outer cloak and stood up, leaving Harry and Lupin wrapped in the warmth.  He ran his hand over Harry's upturned face, 

"Thank you.  I accept."  He pulled back and stood straight, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Harry smiled briefly, and then composed his face stoically.  

"I'm just as sorry, Severus."  He would act the part of angered student.

Snape pitched an awful fit, spit shooting out with a vengeance.   It was a most impressive display.  Dumbledore was passive, but his expressive eyes added to the atmosphere.  Madame Pomfrey, on the other hand, muttered invectives while she looked over Lupin.  The man woke confused and disoriented while the tirade was going strong.  Harry added a few choice retorts to the accusations.

Lupin managed to refute the allegations and sat wondering if the chocolate and warm cocoon had been a strange dream.

Snape finally burst out of the small room leaving the wreckage of the night on the floor.  Harry stood up and helped Lupin to his feet, wrapping the warm cloak over the man's thin body.  Not as thin as Snape's, he thought to himself.  Lupin was shivering slightly from the turmoil and unsuccessfully attempted to reconstruct the previous night's events.

"Go with Madam Pomfrey, Remus," Dumbledore ordered kindly.  

"You'll need warm food and sleep."

"I seem to be full of chocolate at the moment," Lupin said quietly, giving Harry a long, searching look.  Harry looked away, affecting pissed-off rather well.  Lupin was perplexed and finally allowed Madam Pomfrey to lead him off to the hospital wing.

That left Harry and Dumbledore.  They regarded one another for a long moment until Harry decidedly fidgeted.  

"I have to, uh," he stumbled over the words and looked vaguely embarrassed.

"It is nearly eleven," the Headmaster began, 

"and we need to talk."  He turned to the door and smiled.  

"I believe you can use my lavatory."

They walked silently and swiftly through the halls and up the staircase to Dumbledore's rooms.  The gargoyle opened at the password "raspberry trifle" and the moving staircase brought them to the door.  Harry now wondered if he could actually make it to the washroom.   It might just be an academic question after all.

He was pointed in the correct direction.

When he came out, relieved and washed up, Dobby was setting up a luncheon.  The house elf smiled at him as he finished ladling out two bowls of soup.  

"Better, Harry?" asked the Headmaster.  Harry could only grin with the heat of embarrassment creeping up his face.  They sat down as the elf poured tea.  With a snappy 'crack' he disappeared leaving Harry to stare at Dumbledore.  He turned his attention quickly to the thick barley and mutton soup.

"Eat," Professor Dumbledore instructed, his old voice still strong.  

"I'm sure those chocolate frogs didn't really fill you."

How did Dumbledore know about that?  He began to sip soup from his spoon while Dumbledore tore bread and dipped it into the hot liquid.  He silently hoped Snape would get something to eat, too.

Now his mind raced back over the previous night's adventures.  What would he tell the Headmaster?  The truth?  Or should he preserve Snape's ruse?  Hell, Dumbledore knew practically everything, he even knew about the breakfast frogs so he supposed there was no use in lying.  He'd just follow the Headmaster's lead.

After 15 minutes of steady eating Harry was ready to look up.  Dumbledore was sipping tea and intently studying the design on the tea cozy.  Catching his eye, they regarded one another.

"Which version?" Harry asked, noting the complete surprise in the man's eyes.

"Version?" the confusion was genuine.

Perhaps the Headmaster didn't know everything after all.

"The truth, Harry.  I always prefer the truth.  We are alone here."

Harry launched into what he and Snape had reconstructed, admitting they didn't know exactly how Lupin had actually come to be there too.  He told of his initial disbelief then delight in Severus Snape.  Even though it had been a dangerous situation, and contrary to everything he thought he knew about the professor, it had been an epiphany to both of them.  

Throughout the story Dumbledore encouraged Harry shamelessly, needing to know everything Harry knew.  Fortunately he shared more than he thought he knew.  A very close call, very close.  He had to admit to Harry he didn't know who had set them up either.  It could have been Voldemort's agent, and then again it could be one of the staff loyal to Dumbledore.  Snape was dangerous and many thought it best if he were dismissed or dead.

Harry busied himself with more tea and some dessert, a lemon cake.  He could tell Dumbledore wanted to think about his story, yet he didn't want Harry to leave quite yet. ˚ 

A second piece of cake made it onto his plate when Dobby returned to begin cleaning up.  A fresh pot of tea was placed on the table while all the dishes (except dessert) disappeared.  Harry only smiled and received a toothy grin in return as the elf worked in silence in deference to the thoughtful  man.  

"It is good to have another person who knows about Severus," Dumbledore finally allowed after the elf had left.  

"Just you and I."  He sipped his tea and looked at the cake.  

"A rather difficult situation none-the-less."

Harry could see the Headmaster was weighing his words carefully.  He knew better than to try to talk at this point;  Dumbledore would tell him only what he should know.  

"I have been stretched fairly thin lately, between running off 

to the ministry and taking care of minor crisis  elsewhere," he locked eyes with Harry.  

"You can do me a great service."  He waited a moment, judging just how much service Harry could actually do. 

"There are at least two people in this castle who continue to 

put minor curses on Severus, enough to keep him too sick to 

eat much or rest.  We know one is Mr. Malfoy," he leaned back with his tea and cradled the mug in his hands.  

"I have been regularly performing the finitus incantation on 

Severus.  Daily, in fact, when I'm here."

"Which means there are some days he goes without eating," Harry added quietly.  

"No wonder he's so thin."

Dumbledore nodded.  

"He hides it from me the best he can, he doesn't want to 

worry me.  But Harry," and here he looked completely serious, 

"we can't afford for Professor Snape to be weakened.  He 

stands between us and Voldemort.  He is one of the major 

protections because that mark on his forearm gives us 

warning of the enemy's movements.  Severus is more 

powerful than anyone in this castle, or even most of the 

wizarding community, knows.  But being sick and weakened 

by one of our own is a terrible blow.  He needs to eat.  He 

needs to sleep."

"Who else is cursing him?"  Harry asked finally.

"I'm not entirely sure.  The curses have been more and more 

frequent, sometimes twice in a day, so we  know it's one of 

the teaching staff that he regularly sees."

Harry thought on this.  

"I guess it almost doesn't matter who it is, it just has to be 

neutralized or stopped."  Dumbledore nodded.

"I can perform the counter curse for Severus when I'm in 

class.  He and I have also discussed the possibility of 

detention periods.  At least I can get to him three or four 

times a week without raising any suspicions.  Plus I have the 

invisibility cloak at my disposal if need be."

"That is the key, not raising suspicions.  Right now the curses 

are simple and distracting.  I don't want the ante raised, so 

to speak, and stronger curses brought to bear on Severus."  Dumbledore stressed the last part, 

"although at the rate things are going we're going to see 

some more tenacious curses soon."

"I can be careful," said Harry.  "But Severus is getting 

overwhelmed.  Just the fact he's let his guard down to me 

shows that."

"I know," the Headmaster shook his head.  "He is walking a 

tight line spying for us.  I can't give him all the support he 

needs, especially now, because of all the travel."

Harry sat up straight, looking him in the eye, 

"I'll do what I can.  Maybe if Dobby brings more of his meals 

to his rooms and he keeps a lower profile that will help."

Dumbledore conceded that point, 

"We talked about that;  he wanted to start skipping meals in 

the hall at least part of the time.  With midterms coming on I 

think he can start doing that.  I'll talk with Dobby."  He began to make mental notes, lining up the things that needed to be done.

"And now," he said with a warm smile, "you should return to 

your classes and your friends.  Perhaps embellish your 

adventure a bit without making Snape sound too evil."  

"No, not too evil," Harry chuckled, "just enough to sound like Professor Snape.  He stood and went downstairs.


	2. Intricate Dances

Chapter Two 

Defusing Land Mines

By Raven Dancer 

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary: Defusing landmines.

Leaving Dumbledore's office, Harry went down to the great hall and into the end of lunch.  Hermione and Ron eagerly waved to him when they caught sight of him.  He noted a lot of students, and staff, watching him.  Snape was seated at the staff table next to Professor McGonagal.  He felt the glare settle briefly on him.  He stopped, turning slightly, and shot a fierce glare back.  It was completely ignored by Snape, but McGonagal was very surprised.  Harry then resumed his march across to the Gryffindor table.

He purposefully put his back to the staff table and began to talk animatedly with his friends.  He found he was an instant celebrity again having survived a werewolf attack and Professor Snape;  the later deemed the worse of the two.

Professor Flitwick went as far as using part of Friday afternoon's class to discuss the curses Snape had used and alternate curses that could have been used.  The diminutive professor was surprised at the restraint shown by the selection of curses, especially since they required more 'power' to control.

"A curse or charm uses some of the wizard's energy to 

create and use.  That's why dueling is not just pointing and

shooting.  You have to use some of your inner energy to 

properly craft and throw either.  If Snape had chosen to 

petrify Lupin it would have been an easy, quick curse.  

Binding curses require control and timing and use more 

energy.  He was probably tired after, Harry?"

Harry grudgingly agreed, but  groused about "showing off" and the class chuckled.

Harry managed to convey the disgust of being trapped with Snape and allowed himself to be angry and a little vengeful.  By week's end everyone, including most of the teachers, got the gist that Harry wasn't going to be passive any longer around Snape. 

In his spare moments alone Harry practiced the finitum curse Dumbledore had taught him.  He was getting pretty adept at sending it with a minor arm movement; he could whisper and flick without attracting attention.

Monday's breakfast was the first time the two of them were in the same room.  Snape was looking pretty good;  he must have stayed in his rooms over the weekend preparing midterms.  At least two days of meals and sleep.  Harry purposefully stormed by the staff table, casting a baleful look at the Potions Master.  Who ably ignored him.  Flitwick and McGonagal caught Harry's look and proceeded to whisper between themselves.  This was definitely going to be quite a ride they decided.

Potions class for fifth year was Tuesdays and Thursdays afternoons.  The Gryffinders were still paired with Slytherins.  It was 90 minutes long to allow them to brew more complicated recipes.   They also had a lecture/ study period on Wednesday mornings for an hour.  As they reckoned it that was about 4 hours too much Snape.  

All things considered class was a little 'tense' that Tuesday afternoon.  Malfoy was doing everything in his power to upset Harry.  Harry easily ignored him.  Stupid fool, with all the things happening in the wizarding world right now he thought Harry'd be upset over a nasty look or protruding finger? 

He kept his attention on Snape.  He listened very little allowing Hermione to guide him through the potion process.  There was something wrong with Snape, the pinched expression as well as the rigid posture were painful.  

For his part Snape stayed in teacher role, not very aggressive at all.  He asked questions to the class in general and accepted answers from a variety of people.  They had learned that if Hermione did not dominate the class it went much easier for them all.  

Harry managed to answer one question curtly, with a sharp expression that caused Snape to glare at him and move to a more dominate position by his cauldron.  He could not get to his wand with so many eyes on them, so he kept up his brusque affront while Snape poked through his materials.

Ron and Hermione were amazed at the change in their friend.  Harry was always cautious about starting trouble, especially since it found him regularly.  They both hissed and spluttered during the entire class period trying to keep him in check.  Once the boundary lines had been drawn Snape began to invade Harry's space more often.  It even made the Slytherins nervous after awhile.

When class was finally over Harry made sure he was the last person leaving the room.  Pretty difficult when his friends packed his materials and books up for him and tried to drag him out to avoid a bigger conflict.  Snape, playing the scene for all it was worth, followed him to the door, an imposing figure to say the least.

Harry turned at the door to see the well-honed malevolent sneer.  He raised his arm slightly, the tip of his wand only visible to Snape, and mouthed the curse decisively, throwing it as hard as the economical motion would allow.  Snape grimaced momentarily, then as the muscles relaxed Harry gave him a returning sneer and sauntered out, knowing it had worked.

Word of the Snape-Potter feud spread through the castle.  Students were openly gaping at Harry's audacity.  For his part Snape utterly ignored him as well as the well-meaning overtures from colleagues trying to 'help' him with discipline issues.

Harry noted that Lupin tried to discuss something with Snape at dinner, but Snape seemed to cut him off and left without finishing.  Even the cloak seemed angry as it swirled out behind him.  Huh, should send an owl to the tailor Madam Maulkin about getting one made he reminded himself.

Everything seemed to be going well until lunch on Wednesday.  Harry had been wondering who was cursing Snape.  McGonagal sat by him, as did Flitwick, his usual companions if Dumbledore was not around.  Trelawney and Pomfrey had come to eat lunch, which was a little unusual for both women.  They passed by Snape to get to open chairs.  He tried to remember when they'd been to a meal last;  he was starting to compile a list of 'suspects'.  

He wished he could confide in Hermione at the least - she was much better at deduction than he was.

As he stood to leave for Flitwick's class he noticed Snape had paled considerably.  But he was at the door and there was no plausible reason to return to torment the professor.  Sighing, he resolved to find a way to see him at dinner.

Which turned out to be a fiasco from the word go.  Pomfrey and Trelawny came and sat with McGonagal.  By the time Snape arrived he had to sit mid-table with Lupin.  Then he only sipped tea during dinner and nodded abstractly to Lupin, not speaking much.  He garnered from casual conversation at the table Dumbledore was out for the evening and perhaps the following day.  Snape left before he had a chance to even approach the staff table.

Furious, he stomped back to the common room and proceeded to attack his homework.  Ron tried to coerce him into a game of chess or exploding snaps and finally gave up in disgust, accusing Harry of sulking.  Hermione tried to reason with him, thinking he was preoccupied with thoughts of retribution with Snape.  

Close, Hermione, close.

She gave up with a huff and left him to his studies.  That went poorly.  He abandoned his work and wrote out a note to Madam Maulkin.  Might as well get one thing done right today.  He tucked it into his sleeve to give to Hedwig the next morning.  She had been visiting him at breakfast and he enjoyed her company.  

Gathering up his things, he went up to bed early.  If Snape was going to get whacked often they were going to have to work out more meeting times.   He'd just draw a detention in class tomorrow so they could discuss it over dirty cauldrons.

Snape did not make it down to breakfast or lunch.  Harry worried, wanting to go check on him, but knew he could not.  He spent most of lunch planning his detention.

Going to class early, he purposefully took a cauldron on the front right side of the dungeon.  Here was the clearest shot with enough cover from the wall and cauldron to hide his actions.  Ron and Hermione reluctantly joined him once they found they couldn't entice him to a back-row cauldron.

Snape looked ill;  Harry tried to hit him, but it didn't seem to work like it had the class before.  So he opted for plan B.  Detention.

He worked on aggravating Malfoy, tossing bits of chopped spleen at him when Snape wasn't looking.   These small disruptions  kept the entire class jittery.  Malfoy was angry, but not going to join in the 'festivities'.  He wasn't dumb enough to want to draw detention especially when the professor looked so upset.

Snape had settled on his tall stool, arms wrapped tightly around himself;   the cauldrons were busily bubbling.  They were finishing up a growth tonic which was «going to be used by Professor Sprout's third year students the following day.

"Whatever you do," Snape said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "do not drop any of the mixture on the fire."

Without a second thought Harry pulled up a ladleful of tonic and coated a left-over bat liver.  He made sure that most, if not all, of the class saw him.  Just as Snape reopened his eyes, Harry flung it into Malfoy's fire.

The resulting smell was horrific.  Snape sent them running out into the halls as he waved all the fires out at once.  Hacking and coughing the class breathed in the cleaner air.  

No wand, Harry noted quietly.  Snape didn't have his wand out.  Interesting.

"POTTER! MY OFFICE! NOW!!" Snape towered over them all.  Harry sneered at him and slunk into the office.  Snape then dispersed the class saying he'd have their books sent up to their rooms that evening once the air cleared.  He further demanded a full parchment from each of them explaining what… reaction had occurred and what effects it could have on them if they had stayed in the dungeon.  He watch each student leave, carefully locking the class door to prevent anyone's return.

Finally he stomped into his office, slamming the door.  He pulled out his wand and glared menacingly at Harry.  Harry glared back.  Then the wand whipped down and the door sealed itself so nothing and no one could leave, including sound.  He moved past Harry, dropping the wand and stumbled into his chair at the table.

Harry was behind him immediately.  He took his own wand out and threw a hard finitum curse at Snape.  

Nothing.  

Damn!  Tenacious was the term Dumbledore had used, wasn't it?

Harry pulled his wand back high over his shoulder, twirling it he gathered momentum and recast the curse, firmly, louder.  This time he was rewarded with a dark vapor that rose from Snape's back.  He dispelled that with a terminus curse.  Snape didn't move, but a small whimper escaped him.

"Severus?"  Harry put his hands on the man's shoulders and gently rubbed.  He was stiff, tight, and Harry worked over the shoulders until he felt them begin to loosen.  Worried, he pulled the body back.  

"Severus?" he asked again and was rewarded with a long side look.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Potter," he managed to rasp out.  Harry hugged him once then went to get the tea kettle and mug from the shelf.  A quick word and wand: hot water. Then a tea bag and the mug found its way into Snape's curled hands.  Harry reached into his robe a produced a napkin full of crackers.

"Resourceful," Snape managed, sipping the hot tea and nibbling on a cracker.  He looked haggard, but the color was coming back.  Harry resumed running strong hands over abused back muscles.

"I have to go," Harry said.  "I'll come tomorrow night to do 

detention.  Maybe you should let Dobby bring you supper?"   He felt Snape stretch slowly under his ministrations.

"Tonight I can, but I have a department meeting tomorrow 

morning.  Come tomorrow night at 9;  I'll be able to stay in my 

rooms for the weekend again," Snape answered quietly.

"Good.  Dumbledore wants you healthy.  I would like that, 

too," he added with a smile and moved to the door. Snape nodded, sipping his tea.  

"I wish Albus was here;  I could use an energy feed."  Harry stopped at the door.  

"What's that?"  he queried.

"It's when one wizard transfers some of his strength or energy to another.  I'll just sleep now and that will help."

Harry tucked that information away for research.  He motioned to the door and noted yet again the distracted wave of Snape's wandless hand and a soft incantation.  Hmmmm.

"Thanks, Severus," he said as the door opened and he slipped out quickly.  Changing posture, he slammed the door with a wicked grin.  It was kind of fun to act out like this.  Although he wished Snape wasn't being cursed.  He muffled a snort at the thought.  A year ago he wouldn't have cared.

He made his way to Transfigurations and McGonagal.  Class was already in full swing when he entered to a mixture of glares and concerned looks.  He smirked at the class and settled into a desk next to Hermione.  

"As I was saying this is rather difficult seeing that your texts 

and notes are unavailable," McGonagal was a touch angry.  He looked at her again.  Ok, more than a touch.  He had the good judgment to squirm uncomfortably and look embarrassed.

"And seeing that you have some research to do for Potions, I 

will add a full parchment on timed transfigurations.  As you 

recall from Tuesday's lecture, this involves transfiguring an 

object for a set amount of time."  She sat down at her desk.

"I'll expect that next class.  You are dismissed for a study 

period."

Well, this perked everyone up, except of course Hermione, who had been looking forward to the lesson.  An early dismissal with three more days to do the work made it seem like a mini-vacation.  Harry surprised his friends by borrowing a blank parchment, pen and ink from McGonagal and heading for the library.

"Harry!  We have over three hours 'til dinner!  Let's go play 

some quidditch," Ron had enthused.

"At least let's get out of the castle while there's some 

daylight left to enjoy," added Hermione.

They abandoned him to his research.  Well, he had to get rather churlish and ran them off, actually.  But he wanted to learn all he could about the energy transfer Snape had mentioned and he didn't want to have to explain himself.  He picked up a couple books relating to the papers he had to write as well as a text on his real interest.  These he checked out and brought back to his room.

He nearly missed dinner, but Seamus had come up to change into dry clothing.  (something about the thawing lake and a dare about touching some slippery creature).  Harry managed to act like he had fallen asleep which was not the case.  He had devoured the text on energy transfers and had practiced the incantations.  His hands tingled from the slight surge he had managed.

At dinner he endured the advice from friends and peers on how to work around Snape.  Lupin had stopped by and asked to see him in the morning before class, then went up to the staff table.  Hermione admitted in telling him about Harry's run-in.

As he ate Lupin watched Harry and Snape.  He was still uncertain of what had happened in that locked room.  He would have sworn Snape had treated him kindly, with affection even, but both the Potions Master and student denied it.  The animosity between them seemed to confirm something uncomfortable had happened that night.  He just couldn't recall what.  Chocolate.  Warmth.  A soothing hand.

Damn that transformation!!

He knew Harry and Snape never liked one another in the past, but hadn't they reconciled somewhat at the Headmaster's request?  Sirius seemed pretty certain on that point.  Harry was surly when he'd stopped by the table.  Snape simply refused to discuss that night any further saying it was Potter's problem and if he wanted detention he'd get it thank you very much.

So Harry went to see Lupin before class Friday morning.  He listened to the professor, nodding abstractly.  No, he wasn't having any problems from home;  his aunt and uncle didn't bother with him at all when he was at school.  He hadn't had any fights with Ron or Hermione.  Quidditch practice was going great.  School work was harder, but quite manageable.  No thanks, he really didn't need any help with, ahem, Professor Snape.  Yes, yes, he would certainly come to him if he needed some help.  Lupin was absolutely frustrated at the intricate dance.  

In the end that was what it seemed to be.  An intricate dance.  What was going on?  Lupin calmed himself.  Time would tell more than forcing the issue with either man.

Harry went to detention Friday night to clean the cauldrons (which were done) and scrub the floor (which was nearly sparkling with a new coat of wax).  He sat in Snape's office after removing the new curse that had affected the man's stomach.  Dobby brought in a warm meal for the professor, as well as a large pot of hot blackberry tea.  Several pastries were left for dessert.  

Harry and Snape talked quidditch through the meal.  Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were playing in a week's time.  Harry was still very keen on the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho.  Snape was quick to compliment her moves on the field.  Harry was initially pleased with Snape's knowledge then laughed at himself.  Of course there was more to this man than potions class.  Why had he fallen into such a narrow view of him?  He shared his thought.

"I'm your teacher, Harry.  A bastard at that.  Of course you'd 

have a narrow view of me.  I don't exactly project warmth 

and interest in anything but myself, do I?"

"Now you're going to tell me McGonagal is expert at tole painting."

Snape snickered, "No, not really.  But never, never accept an 

invitation to play cards with her.  Lost a whole paycheque to 

her before I figured out she was bluffing."

Harry just shook his head.  

"I don't know if I'm quite ready to make the jump from 

teacher to human being quite yet."

"We're not.  Part of the contract," and Harry laughed at Snape's expression.

Setting his mug down he stood and went behind Snape.  

"I did a little research Severus.  Let me see if I've got it 

right," and he placed his hands on the man's shoulders and carefully massaged the loosening muscles.  Warmth spread from his fingertips causing Snape to lower his head on his arms and sigh softly.

He smiled at his success, continuing the feed for nearly ten minutes, until he began to tire.  The book was adamant about stopping when the giver was tiring.  Especially in the beginning.  

Harry closed his eyes a moment.  It was exhilarating!  Although he was tired he felt confidence surge through him.  He finally looked down at the Potions master and noted he was limp in sleep.  He levitated the man onto the couch and tucked the afghan around him.

"Harry?" voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, Severus?"  he asked smugly, leaning over the man and running his hand over the shoulder, sending him back under.

"Sleep well, Severus," he gently touched his cheek and turned to the table.  Dobby was back quietly cleaning up.

"Dobby!  Thank you for the tea," Harry said quietly.

"Harry Potter is welcome.  I like to help him and Professor 

Snape," the large luminous eyes crinkled in pleasure.

"You take care of Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Dobby is special for the Headmaster and Professor 

Snape," he smile shyly, 

"I also look out for Harry Potter."

Harry smiled back, "I'm glad you look out for me, Dobby."  He sat down at the table near the busy house elf.

"Would you help me this weekend?  Professor Snape needs to rest.  No visitors unless he asks.  He'll need his meals brought to him, too."

The house elf nodded seriously, "Yes, Dobby will watch.  Dobby will shield his sleep, too."

"Thank you!"  He rose and moved towards the door.  "Uh," he stopped short, 

"if anyone asks about tonight,"

"You cleaned the dungeon, Sir.  Professor Snape was very particular about the desk tops, Sir.  You should not be so rude, Sir," and the elf giggled.

Smiling, Harry reached for the door, which would not open.  Dobby raised his fingers and snapped once, the door swung slightly open.

"Thanks again," Harry whispered now, schooling his face into a sullen brooding as he walked out the door.

Ron and Hermione were still up in the common room, very glad to have him back and in one piece.  Harry was tired and had to convince them that Snape had not abused him.  He had cleaned tables and cauldrons.  The Potions Master had tried to discuss the upcoming quidditch match with him, but he assured his friends that he exchanged no pleasantries with that man.

He grudgingly allowed that Snape had been polite through the ordeal, but that was all he would allow.  He went up to sleep, Hermione's voice calling after to remind him about going to Hogsmeade the following day.

Hogsmeade was fun.  Harry and Hermione picked up some parchment and fresh ink.  Whatever else the smoke from the burnt plant food did, it had a devastating effect on the open bottles of ink.  Ron had been sharing Harry's so his was spared.

Then they wandered through the joke shop;  Harry quickly noted that his friends seemed a little nervous as he pawed through the various gags.  He didn't buy anything, which seemed to soothe them.  He did purchase a rather frightening pair of socks for Dobby, a thank you present of sorts.  These were sent back to the school by owl.  

Harry and Ron both loved going into the post office and looking at all the owls available.  Usually they tried to mail something somewhere just for the excuse to look.  Hermione's parents had received several packages of mint strings over the past several months.  Ron sent his mom a variety of sweets to try out.  

As Harry handed over the parcel of socks, he watched the postmistress call to an elderly brown owl.  "He looks as decrepit as Eorl!" he sniggered in Ron's ear.  After the parcel was attached, the owl was gently set on the window's ledge and he carefully flew off.

"He doesn't get much of a chance to deliver any more," said the lady.  

"Does him good to deliver a message, it does."

After securing some sweets for themselves, the trio headed back to the castle.

Monday dawned and a very healthy Snape came to breakfast and lunch, Harry noted with smug delight.   Dumbledore was back and they ate both meals together at the staff table, definitely deep in conversation.

At dinner Snape was absent, but Harry didn't worry.  Dumbledore was there.  He had enjoyed his morning classes much more than the afternoon's, especially Defense against the Dark Arts.  Although Lupin was still pressuring for answers regarding his transformation.  He deflected the queries by feigning disinterest.  

Tuesday dawned;  again no Snape at breakfast or lunch.  Still, Dumbledore was there, looking a little tired, eating quietly.  Harry looked forward to Potions.  It would be fun to challenge Snape without having to worry about any curses.  

He realized Snape was his most challenging teacher.  Certainly Lupin and McGonagal taught him a great deal;  he didn't even consider Trelawney.  Sprout and Hagrid drilled them on the basics.  But Potions allowed for more exploration.  More disasters, certainly, when an incorrect or incorrectly prepared ingredient was added to a cauldron.  

Geeze, change your attitude about someone and learn a heck of a lot.  Hermione had gone on forever how interesting potion making was; although she favored transfigurations.  Of course.  She always got the wand work and words correct.  He and Ron struggled mightily at times over proper intonation and wand sweep.  At least in potions you stood a better chance at success.  Line up the ingredients and go for it.  If there was a spell, the words had to be said correctly, but intonation wasn't as important.

Harry strode into potions class allowing Hermione to secure a back row cauldron.  He didn't glance up when he heard the office door open, being intent on getting his parchment out on the reaction from last week.

"It's Lupin!" whispered a relieved Ron.  Harry suppressed his concern managing a sneer and expressing he hoped Snape was ill.  He quietly sat through class going through the motions while Lupin walked around to check on the bubbling cauldrons.

Harry waited until the end of class when most students had left to approach Lupin.

"What happened to Professor Snape?" he asked as mildly as possible.  Lupin looked at him quizzically.   

"Called away, I believe," he said.  "At least that's what 

Dumbledore intimated."  Harry nodded and began to leave.

"Harry, why are you so interested in Professor Snape?"

"I'm not," he insisted as he reached the door.

"Did you have another surprise for him today?"  Lupin tried the direct approach.  Harry started to deny it, then just grinned.

"Good day, Professor Lupin.  See you in class Friday!" and he left.

Lupin stared after Harry for aﬂ long moment.  What exactly was going on?  He was a patient man, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.  He resolved to be a little more vigilant on the Snape/Potter feud.

Harry tore down the stairs to the kitchens.  He found Dobby almost immediately, but the house elf could only tell him that Snape had left on business.  

"Actually, Dobby, I don't want to know where he's off to, I 

only want to know when he's back,"  he looked pleadingly and the elf.

After a moment's consideration, Dobby nodded vigorously, his bat-like ears flapping in an eerie imitation of the night creature.  "Dobby will find Harry Potter," he promised.  As soon as he extracted the promise Harry bolted back upstairs to transfigurations.


	3. Ingredients for Disaster

Chapter Three  

Deceptions and Detentions

By Raven Dancer

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary: Deceptions And Detention

Dobby didn't find Harry until late Wednesday just after dinner.  He had hidden on Harry's bed and when the boy came for his firebolt; a short practice as the spring days lengthened, the elf nearly knocked him over.

"He is back, Professor Snape, he is back, Harry Potter.  

He is back and he is very sick," he squeaked out in agitation.

"Can you tell me any more?"  Harry pushed in his need to know.

"The Headmaster brought him to the hospital wing.  Dobby 

does not like the Madame Nurse," here the elf actually grimaced, or Harry supposed that was what the constipated expression meant.  He did not pursue that line of thought, slipping the information into the back of his mind for later.

"He is sick and the Headmaster is very tired.  You cannot go 

there now, Madame Nurse is looking over him," he shook it's head sadly.

"No, I couldn't go now, but I can after practice and bed time.  Late."

"Harry Potter must be careful," the elf began.  Harry smiled and pulled out the corner of his invisibility cloak, showing the silvery folds.  The elf beamed in understanding.  

"I will wait for you Harry Potter," and with a snap he was gone.

It was just 11:30 when Harry was able to sneak out of the tower and through the portrait hole.  He had waited until all four of his roommates were snoring softly.  Once up he simply slipped on the cloak and went down.

The door into the hospital wing was open slightly; he silently thanked Dobby as he slipped inside.  Dumbledore and Pomfrey were in the small isolation room across the main office.  He carefully crept inside and sat against the wall watching them as they stood over a sleeping Snape.

"Finally," Dumbledore said quietly.  "You're sure you've found 

all the curses?"

"I am certain Albus," a concerned witch responded.  

"And the  healing solution has made headway on the cuts and 

scrapes."  Dumbledore adjusted the covers gently, then ran his hand across the sleeping man's brow.  He leaned close and whispered something that even Pomfrey couldn't hear.

"He'll sleep tonight and he'll feel much better in the morning," she soothed.

"Let me know when he wakes," the Headmaster sighed and turned towards the door.  Pomfrey followed him and Harry heard the hospital door close with a loud click.  Then the Nurse walked back into the isolation room.  

She immediately pulled out her wand and waved it sharply

"Duermis totalis" she snapped.  "Sleep all night, Severus.  No waking!"

"Impedius Suenos" she spat out.  "Sweet dreams indeed, hah!"   She pulled the covers back to look down at the thin body scarcely covered in the dressing gown.  

"Night mares, Severus.  Nightmares for the death eater."  

She stood over his shivering body waiting, waiting until he began to twitch slightly and whimper.  

"That's right, suffer as we have suffered from your kind.  

Dumbledore is too trusting."  She turned to the door once more.  

"A silence charm on the door and I will certainly sleep well this night."  

The only thing that kept Harry from jumping up and yelling at the healer was total shock.  Why was she doing this to Snape?  Did a death eater harm her or her family or did she just hate Snape like so many people did?

The door clicked closed and he saw her shadowy form as it put the silence charm on the door.  The light in the office went out and only the small taper by the bedside lit the room.  He forced himself to count to 50 before he moved.

Snape was now trembling violently, and soft "no's" and "don'ts" were falling from his lips.  He was struggling to escape his dreams.  Harry quickly moved to the figure and wanded out the finitum curse, stopping the nightmare then followed with a waking charm he had learned from Lupin.  Snape's fear filled eyes jerked opened as Harry pulled him up.

"You're ok, Severus.  I'm here."  The wild motions took a moment to calm, a moment for Snape to realize who was with him and where he was once more.

"Harry!  You  shouldn't be here," Snape managed to stammer out.  He was shaking, trying to cover his face with his hands.  Harry gently put his arms around him and held him loosely.  

Snape finally dropped his hands and pushed his head against Harry's shoulder, covering his face in his robes, lungs panting in and out as he struggled to let go of the images.  Harry sat on the bed and pulled him closer.

His dreams were usually not violent, and when they became horrific he always was able to wake himself up.  Lingering nightmares did not trouble him, something he was grateful for given his memories.  

Of course, those memories gave him insomnia most nights. 

Adding to that was the fact Dumbledore had whispered a sleeping charm over him before he left.  Dumbledore's charm always gave him quite unremarkable dreams and soothing sleep.  Not tonight.  The nightmare began soon after the Headmaster left and ripped him in half.  

Snape felt Harry's arms circle him fully, then warmth began to permeate his chilled body as he felt the energy feed begin.  He was too weak to protest, too exhausted to even care what anyone thought anymore.

Snape cried.

Harry felt the hot tears on his shoulder, the thin body shake from the release.  He thought he should feel surprised, but set it aside.  If Snape had been near Voldemort then he was sure to be upset.  Plus that little wand sweep from Pomfrey didn't help at all.  He himself had horrid nightmares at times; he was sure Snape could match and outdo them.

He fed Snape energy for nearly 20 minutes, then continued to quietly rock them both until he felt the shaking stop and the Potions Master slip into sleep.  He pulled him closer as he settled himself against the headboard comfortably and dozed off into a light sleep.

He hadn't been there long, he was sure of it, when he became aware of something near them.  He carefully arranged his grip on Snape and opened his eyes.

Into Dobby's.  The house elf was inspecting Snape's sleeping face as well as his own with a look of incredulity.

"Harry Potter help Professor Snape," he whispered as his finger traced the older man's cheek.

"Harry Potter is very kind, but he must leave now."

Stretching, he looked at the elf.  

"Pomfrey locked the doors,"  he began, then opened his eyes more fully.  "How did you get in here?"

Dobby raised a long forefinger.  

"Humans forget about us.  We can get in and out.  Doors 

cursed or not cursed cannot stop us,"  he smiled a big, toothy smile.

Harry moved off the bed lowering Snape onto his pillows and pulled the covers back up over the stilled body. 

"Dobby will watch his dreams.  Dobby will call you if anyone hurts him."

"I don't understand, can't you reverse any of the curses 

Madame Pomfrey put on Professor Snape?"

"No, Dobby can not.  Magic does no harm to Dobby and 

Dobby can not stop magic curses on humans.  Doors, on the 

other hand," and the elf pointed at the door, a mischievous sparkle in his eye, 

"not human."  Harry watched as the door silently opened wide enough for his body to slip through.  Dobby positioned himself between Snape and the wall on the upper corner of the bed and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

With that information, and that smile, to ponder, Harry left the room.  He slunk down the halls under his cloak and heard off in the distance something chime twice.  A clock in Hogwarts?  Muggle stuff couldn't work here.  Something else to think about;  time and the marking of it's passage at the school.  

He was tired.  It had been a long day and tomorrow loomed in the near future.  At least he could sleep in a bit.  He'd miss breakfast but didn't have a class to report to until 10:00 am.  

As he mentally recalled his hoard of candies and sweets from Hogsmeade, he failed to notice the strange shadow against the wall near the portrait hole as he slipped inside.

"And where have you been I wonder," mused Lupin as he watched the portrait shut quietly.

Thursday's potion class was, by everyone's opinion, an unqualified disaster.  Snape was exhausted and barely controlling what temper he had.  Harry challenged him at every point possible until Ron swore steam was pouring from the professor's ears.  Even Malfoy kept his mouth securely shut.  If Potter wanted to commit suicide, so be it.  He wasn't going to join him.

It was like a muggle tennis match, though Harry was making magnificent volleys, there was no doubt the soft angry aces would win the match in the end.  

Finally, Harry managed to drop a full beaker of accelerant by the flames of his cauldron which ignited and shot skyward, splattering the ceiling with the rats' brains free based in it.  All Snape did was sit down on his tall stool, wrap a trembling hand across his face and point with the other to his office.  Harry smirked in victory, grabbed his stack of books and bag and saunter out.  Snape waved his extended hand downward and the door slammed sharply.

Ron and Hermione realized just how much trouble Harry would be in when Snape gave Malfoy detention for joking aloud about Harry blowing out his brains.  He didn't yell, he didn't even raise his voice.  In fact, the hissing whisper rang out more loudly than any sound in that dungeon ever had.

"Detention, Malfoy.  There is nothing remotely humorous 

about this.  Report to Mr. Filch tonight after dinner to 

schedule your time."

The class was dead silent after that, even the cauldrons boiled softly.  Neville managed to complete the animal tonic without Hermione's help.  Trevor was positively vibrant after a small dose was dropped into it's mouth.

One good thing, most students agreed, Snape was so angry he did not assign any homework.  He glared at them all as they packed up for their next class.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape said in an exceptionally soft and oily voice, 

"inform Professor McGonagal that Mr. Potter will be late."  Under that uncomfortable gaze he and Hermione hastily shoved their things into their bags and left.  They could hear doors open and slamming shut with the distinctive click of locks behind them.

Snape stormed into the office, slamming and sealing the doors as he went.  Harry was sitting in a chair reading a text as if he was simply having a study break.  His leg was thrown over the chair's arm.

"That was dramatic" he commented as he closed his book.

"Oh, I don't know, Potter, the rats' brains exploding and 

covering the ceiling was quite a good touch," he sneered.

"Did you really give Malfoy detention?"  Harry asked with raised eyebrow.

Unable to hold the sneer, Snape snorted, dropping lips into a frown of disgust.  He sat down at the work table pillowing his head on his arms completely spent.  

"Oh yes.  Scared the crap out of him.  I'll have to go down to 

dinner to tell Filch about it."

Harry set his book aside, stood and stretched.  He went behind the Potions master and began to feed him energy once more.

"I am so tired.  I hardly remember this morning let alone last 

night.  You were there, weren't you?"

"For awhile, yes, Severus,"  he neglected to mention anything else and Snape did not ask, only sighed as the warmth sunk deeper into him.

"Just rest.  You can sleep through your prep period."

"You have my schedule memorized now, Potter?"  His laugh was somewhat desolate.  

"If I weren't so tired I think I'd feel guilty taking energy from 

you," he added in a whisper.

"Hey, I'm not the one being cursed.  Sleep," Harry briefly wondered at the commanding tone he had in his voice.  

"Dobby will wake you for dinner.  We'll do detention

tomorrow night after 8:30."

"'K," he breathed.  "Write it down."

Harry chuckled as he sent Snape deeper into sleep.  He easily levitated the sleeping man onto the couch and tucked the blanket around him.  He ran the energy feed across his face and over his shoulder, finally stopping so he could get to his next class.  Before he left he noted his detention on Snape's plan book, called Dobby and explained what was happening.  He then went to transfigurations.

McGonagal gave him a sharp look when he arrived and waved him to an empty desk that Ron had saved.  He realized he had drained himself a little too much and wondered exactly how bad he looked.  He managed to get through class.  Getting to dinner was interesting, with so many people trying to find out exactly what Snape had in mind as detention for Harry.  He just shrugged and ate quietly, noting Dumbledore was once more missing and Snape didn't look that much better.  At least he was eating some dinner.  He managed to get up to his bed before anyone else attempted to 'help' him with his teacher 'problem'.

Ron and Hermione trailed after Harry, stopping at the foot of the stairs.  Harry had mumbled an apology and stumbled up to bed.

"I'd give a galleon to know what's wrong with Harry," Hermione said.

"Heck, I'd give a galleon just to know what happened with 

Snape after class," Ron added.  "He looked horrible, like all 

the life was drained out of him."

"Well, Snape looks no better;  he's positively cadaverous," Hermione noted.  

"We've got to do something to stop their feuding.  It's going 

to get a lot worse if we don't," Ron replied.  

They sat quietly in the common room near the fire, heads together.  They began thinking about various charms that could possibly make Harry less antagonistic.  Then moved on to somehow physically restraining him in class.

"Muzzling him might be nice,"  Ron mused.  Hermione snorted out a laugh.  

"A roll of duct tape wouldn't help the way he's been acting," she pointed out.

"Break his jaw?  Wire it shut?"  Ron glanced at her through calculating eyes.

She quickly nixed any ideas that landed Harry in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey.  Ron wasn't too keen on charming Harry.  

Both of them were against attempting to subdue Snape in any way.  Why tempt death?

Finally their only viable solution was to talk with Professor Lupin again.  At least he could go into Snape's dungeons without raising suspicion or getting into trouble.  They carefully sketched out their concerns before going to bed.

It was easy to get to Lupin's class ahead of Harry;  he never showed up to breakfast or to study.  Lupin was not surprised to see them, nor was he surprised about the latest transgression in potions class.  He didn't know why Harry was provoking Snape as much as he was, but the fact remained Harry was acting extremely aggressive and Snape was in the passive roll.  Until he was pushed too far and then he'd explode.

No, explode wasn't quite right.  Both Ron and Hermione emphasized that the professor became more and more deadly quiet the angrier he became.  Very unSnapish.  Couple that with the exhaustion so apparent for both student and professor it made a perplexing riddle.  

Lupin carefully questioned them until other students filtered in, trying to glean any minute information they may have.  There was an element of secrecy and Harry at times seemed overly elated by his successes of 'getting Snape' as he called it.  Something was going on that was not quite right.

Lupin agreed to check up on the detention that evening.  Privately he decided stealth would be best and mentally planned to hide himself near the dungeons prior to 8:30.

Snape did not come to breakfast, lunch or dinner.  Harry managed a large lunch and struggled to stay awake through Charms.  Eschewing Divinations he went back to his room and took a nap.  It was his least favorite class.  He didn't even try to explain his actions to Ron when pressed.  He slept most of the afternoon and felt much better for it at dinner.

He made matters worse for himself at quidditch practice by not staying focused.  He continually missed the snitch, which was not trying very hard at all to elude him, and managed to send several of his teammates careening sharply off to the left or right when he barreled through them.  The Weasley twins were ready to dump him in the lake when Angela called an end to practice.

As Harry trudged up toward the castle, actually dragging his broom, the team wondered what was wrong.  They suspected Snape was the end result, although most couldn't fault the man for handing out the detentions he had.  But exactly what started it was not known.  Something happened in that locked room with Lupin, something not discussed with anyone but perhaps Dumbledore.  

The headmaster had been pretty scarce for that matter, too.

Harry didn't even discuss this latest detention;  he had boasted openly about the previous.  Fred expected Snape was going to harvest body fluids.

"You ever seen his bottle of bile?" he dead panned.  

"Ewwwww, Fred!" the girls exclaimed.  George raised his eyebrows.  

"There are other fluids, you know," he added conversationally.   The rest of the team moved toward the castle, the twins trailing behind alluding to a variety of bodily liquids.

Harry wandered out into the common room just before 8:30.

"Don't wait up for me kids!" he said cheerfully as he exited through the portrait hole.

"It's gonna be a long evening," Ron groaned.  He and Hermione had to content themselves with the knowledge Lupin would be checking up on the detention in progress.


	4. Widening Pools

Chapter Four 

Falling Apart

By Raven Dancer

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary:  Falling apart.

Harry walked into the dungeon classroom and slammed the door shut.  He did not see Snape but the room, including ceiling, was spotlessly clean;  Dobby must have been in already.

Opening the office door he glanced around and still did not see Snape.  Checking the desk for notes he saw the planner still opened and the detention still in place.  Finally he crossed to the empty fireplace and called for Dobby.

The house elf rocketed into the room, bouncing off the far wall.  

"Oh you must come, Harry Potter, you must!"  the elf pulled at his hand without any other word.

"Where?  Where must I go, Dobby?"

"To Professor Snape.  He is in his room.  He is sick, very 

sick.  He will not get up, Harry Potter.  He did not go to his 

last class."

Now Harry felt panicked.  He would have skipped practice entirely if he had known.  

"How do I get there, Dobby?"

The elf pulled him out the office door and down the hall.  In√ their haste they missed Lupin, pressed into the shadows.  

Lupin did not miss them.

The strange parade quietly progressed down the long hall and then up a flights of stairs.  Lupin was sure of where Harry was going to; he also jumped to several wrong conclusions.  Fortunately, he did not know if it was Harry or Snape that was orchestrating this affair and he needed to know before he went to the Headmaster.

When Dobby finally got to Snape's door Lupin made his move.  He sidled right up behind Harry and when the door opened he pushed hard.  

"Let's all go in, shall we?" he sneered sweetly.

Harry and Dobby both jerked around to see Lupin, but forward momentum and gravity were forces not to be discounted and they were carried through the door.  Lupin shut and locked it, giving them both a dangerous look.

"The bedroom?  Or just a quick squeeze on the couch?"

Now Harry snapped upright.  He stepped menacingly towards Lupin. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed through angry, clenched teeth.  

"How dare you to presume my business.."  He would have continued but Dobby grabbed his hand again and pulled hard.

"NO! NO! Not the bedroom Harry Potter," and he yanked him into the sitting room.  On the floor pooled in his robes, lay a crumpled Potions Master.  He was curled up tight, his face hidden by black oily hair.

"SEVERUS!" Harry bolted to his side and knelt down, turning him onto his back.

"Sorry," Snape managed to cough out weakly, "tried."

Lupin was down on the floor quicker than Harry could think, gathering the collapsed man up into his lap.  He pressed his forehead against Snape's as his hand began running gently over his shuddering body.  

"Ok, Harry, what's going on.  Now!" he fairly snarled through his own clenched teeth.  He could read two curses already in the man's body.  He couldn't relieve them until he had a better understanding of the situation.

Harry sighed and pressed tightly against Snape's other side, giving physical support.  He quickly outlined the progressions of the curses that he knew of, that Voldemort or someone outside the castle had harmed him earlier in the week.  He felt the relief of finally being able to tell someone about Pomfrey's cruelty.

"gonna be sick," Snape managed to get out, but the heaves that racked his body produced nothing but pain.  Lupin simply held him closer and rode them out.

"It's ok, Severus.  Harry and I are going to help you."  His voice was soft and gentle and he continued to speak assurances until the man stilled.

Finally he looked up at the house elf.  

"Dobby, we'll need tea, soup and some crackers in about 

thirty minutes.  Get a tray together for us, ok?"  The elf nodded and left quickly.

"Harry, when I release each of these curses you'll have to 

disarm them.  Use the Finitum Incantatum or dispelleramus; 

full wrist.  You may have to hit them twice."  He proceeded to pull open Snape's robes and loosen his clothing underneath.  He pulled out his wand and began concentrating on the body in front of him.  He placed his hand over the chest, then raised his wand, dislodging the first of eventually 4 curses.  

Each curse rose as a dark cloud, black, gray, or greasy red.  Harry had no trouble with two of them, but the reddish one needed a second wand whip and the other, which seemed to have been centered in his head, required Lupin's intervention to completely disburse it.  The coughing and shaking eased and Snape began to breathe more normally.  His eyes slit open.

"Hi, Remus," he weakly smiled.  

"Hey, Severus.  That was lots of fun!  Let's clean you up, ok?"

"Yeah, But I don't think I can move yet.  Give me a couple, 'k?" Snape went limp.

"'K" Lupin managed to whisper, his face full of emotion.  Swallowing, he controlled himself and looked up at Harry.

"Wash cloths, towels, basin or two if you can find them, filled 

with warm water, clean leggings, sleep shirt," he outlined.  Nodding, Harry fetched towels and water first.  Leaving those, he then searched out the clothing.

Returning he changed the water then helped Lupin finish strip Snape.

Lupin was thorough and quick, heaping all the soiled things for Dobby to take care of.  Harry dumped the water and rinsed the basins.  He took a blanket off the foot of the bed and brought it back to Lupin.

Lupin had Snape levitated slipping on leggings and shirt.  He took the blanket and wrapped the cold body then brought him back into his lap on the couch.

"I've moved," Snape commented as he regained consciousness.

"Yeah, just a bit," Lupin pulled Snape up a little as Dobby appeared with food. 

"Harry's going to feed you some soup, Severus."

"'K"

"got to eat for us, Severus."

"'K"

"don't fall asleep yet."

"'K"

"You know any other letter, professor?"

"'K" Snape smiled shyly.

After putting a towel on the exhausted man's chest and neck, Harry held the soup bowl and began to slowly feed Snape.  Crackers were broken into smaller pieces.  As he ate, Harry filled Lupin in on the last two weeks, including the first night when all three had been locked in the small room.  Lupin listened quietly, asking a few clarifying questions.  He continued to stroke Snape's head and shoulder, encouraging him to eat as much as he could.

"I understand the need for secrecy, but I am glad I am not 

going crazy!"  Lupin commented.  Soup mostly finished, Snape sleepily stretched.  Lupin wiped his mouth.

"and you, I am very glad to know you have a good heart under all that nastiness."

"'K" Snape smiled.

"Although your vocabulary has fallen off dramatically."

"Yes," he turned his head against Lupin's shoulder giving a shuddering sigh.  Lupin curled around him and rocked gently, feeding him a little energy.  Harry and Dobby cleaned up.  Tea was poured and the elf disappeared while Harry settled down to sip his warm drink.

Lupin continued to calm and warm Snape into sleep.  His mind raced along making plans.  Once his charge was breathing softly, dozing, he straightened up and looked to Harry.

"You're going to have to feed him some energy tonight and 

then get back to your dorm.  Ron and Hermione are sure 

Professor Snape is torturing you as we speak."

"'K" Snape snorted a little laugh.  Lupin pressed his hand against his chest and lowered his forehead again against the resting professor.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," he muttered a sleeping charm and waited for him to be really asleep.  Successful, he raised back up.

"Then you'll need to come back tomorrow afternoon after 

you've rested.  And seen the quidditch match!  Hate to say 

this, but you're the designated energy donor."

"That won't be a problem I think.  I'll just say I didn't finish up 

my detention because you came in and we all had to talk."

"Don't go overboard.  We're working out you›r and Snape's 

problems for the Headmaster."

"I know I'd prefer that," a voice from the doorway nearly caused two heart failures.  Dumbledore, with a gleam in his eye, closed the door behind him.  He hurried across the room and levitated Snape up off Lupin's lap.

"Let me see," he said, sitting down and bringing the sleeping man onto his lap, running his hand over the still body. 

He frowned, reaching under the shirt and concentrating very hard.  Looking up, he motioned to Lupin.  Taking Lupin's hand, he led him down the ribs, pointing out a hidden problem.

"Wand, Harry?" he queried, not looking up this time.

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry stood at ready.  Dumbledore murmured a charm over the spot and was rewarded as a gray mist rose and began to coalesce in the room.  Harry dispatched it with fervor.

He ran his hand over the body one last time, satisfying himself that his friend was finally free of curses.  

"I wish I knew who was doing this,"  he sighed.

Lupin glanced at Harry.  

"Let Harry have a go at Severus.  He needs some energy.  We should get his bed ready."

After moving Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore went into the other room while Harry ran warming hands over shoulder and side.

"Did you get the rats' brains off my ceiling?" Snape asked very  sleepily.  

"Last week, Severus," Harry smiled.

"'K"

'And scrubbed cauldrons,"

"'K"

"cleanest classroom in the entire school"

"'K"

Harry chuckled and continued.  Snape settled down into a deep sleep.  The energy feed continued until Harry felt tired.  He yawned and stopped, leaning his head against the cushions he drifted off.

When he woke Snape was moving up and off his lap and Dumbledore was next to him, smiling.  

"Sorry, Harry, it's after eleven and you do need to go 

back to your tower."

He stretched.  "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, come back tomorrow around 4 pm.  I think we should 

work on reconciliation. And tea.  Definitely tea."

"What about Severus?" Harry stood yawning.

"Remus will stay with him.  He will be fine."  Walking to the door Harry smiled again and then left for Griffynder tower.

Lupin arranged Snape in his bed, then slipped off his robes and pulled on clean leggings and a sleep shirt from Snape's dresser.  Climbing into bed next to the Potions' master he curled around the sleeping man's back, offering warmth.  For his part Snape sighed into the pillow and remained asleep.

Dumbledore entered the bedroom,  

"Harry's gone back to his tower."  He crossed the room and sat down next to the sleeping Potions Master.  

"What are we going to do about you Severus?" he asked no one in particular.  Running his hand along his shoulder and arm he gave him a tremendous boost of energy.  Snape arched and hissed in pain and pleasure.

"You need to be careful there, Albus," Lupin warned.  

"If it hurts too much he won't take in any energy.  Just a

waste of your strength."

"I suppose it's rather cold of me, sending it a little too fast,"  the headmaster looked at Lupin strangely.  

"I've never thought about hurting him when I gave him 

energy.  I have been so rushed lately."  He did not elaborate further and Lupin didn't press.  Snape slowly resettled onto his pillow and into sleep, curled tight.

"He never has been one to accept kindness easily," the Headmaster added as an afterthought.

Lupin nodded, pulling Snape closer back into the warmth of his arms, and watched as Dumbledore efficiently stripped off his on cloak and robes and draped them across a nearby chair.  He slipped into bed facing both and gently brushed the hair out of Snape's face.

"Slumber party, Headmaster?"  Lupin teased softly.

"Safety in numbers, Professor," he replied seriously.

"You really think there's a threat from one of the staff?"  Lupin asked while Dumbledore waved the lights off.  Dumbledore remained silent as he settled himself closer to the sleeping man, smiling softly when a hand twisted into his shirt holding fast.

"Yes, there is.  The escalation of curses indicates that 

something may happen soon.  It might just be paranoia, 

of course.  Then again, Madam Pomfrey came to London 

with me the morning after Snape returned,"  he allowed this information to sink in.

"So she didn't level this last set of curses on Severus," he mused.

"And Trelawney was detained in the tower by a few 

energetic students that wanted extra help with divinations," he continued.

"Wonderful," sighed Lupin.  "We are definitely in trouble."

"Not necessarily," replied Dumbledore, 

"with  both you and Harry helping.  We'll just need to co-ordinate our schedules and get Severus back on track health-wise."

"'k" Snape whispered.

The men laughed quietly.

"Go to sleep, Severus,"

"'k"

"We'll talk tomorrow,"

"'k"

"Goodnight," Lupin said with finality, nuzzling the sleeping man affectionately.  Dumbledore was surprised to see the look of pleasure on Snape's face as he clutched tighter.  Maybe he had been wrong about Snape accepting affection he mused as he closed his eyes.

Waking was extremely interesting for the Potions Master.  He vaguely recalled Harry and Lupin coming into his rooms and caring for him.  Mostly Harry because he had fed him a steady stream of energy.  The conduit let a certain amount of both ends pass back and forth, like a "backwash" effect.  So he had the "feel" of Harry Potter within him with all his youthful exuberance and positive outlook.  He supposed some of his cynical, calculating demeanor passed to Harry.

Well, he knew he was in his own bed.  He knew he wasn't alone.  Stilling, he further realized not only was someone curled up against his back, he was curled into someone else.  Someone with itchy hair.  Dumbledore.

He knew that beard.

Ok.  He could handle the Headmaster in his bed.  The man had pulled him from the edge of death on more than one occasion.  But the other?  He could feel the warmth from the sleeping body against the full length of his body.  It was, comforting.  Yes, that was an acceptable description.

It was not Harry.  A teenager would opt for the couch rather than share a bed for sleep.  Which meant it had to be Lupin.  Dumbledore must be pleased;  the two men had firmly put aside their dislike for one another and had been developing a shaky friendship.  

Shaky was a good word.  Tenuous fit too.  Tentative, weak, uncertain.  He grimaced.  Why was he running through synonyms like a student writing a research paper?  Shuddering, he decided he had to go to the lavatory.

He nudged Dumbledore.  No response.  So he managed to turn over facing Lupin and tried again.

"Hmmm?" a response!

"Let me up, Remus."

"Sleep, Severus."

"I have to go, Remus," he positively whined.

"No you don't.  It's Saturday."  The sleeping man hugged him close.  Snape rested a moment with his head on Lupin's shoulder thinking that this kind of certainly felt good.

But he still had to go to the lavatory.

So he crawled over Lupin and stood swaying.  Not good.  He sat back down on the edge of the bed.  How in the hell would he make it at this rate?

"Professor Snape should sleep.  It is not time to get up."  Dobby appeared at his knee nearly causing an embarrassing accident.

"Professor Snape has to pee or Professor Snape will wet 

himself," he snapped back, annoyed.  The elf cackled his laugh.  Then he offered his hand and helped the unsteady man stand.  With a firm grasp on his elbow they walked out of the room.

Lupin was sitting up when they returned, came to the doorway and helpäed Snape back into bed, the middle, before disappearing into the lavatory himself.  Returning, he whispered to the house elf for a moment and then climbed back into bed.  Sleepily, Snape looked at him.

"You and Dumbledore having a good time?" he managed a sneer.

"I suppose.  Seems one of the staff required tending,"  Lupin replied.

"hmmm"

All things considered Snape decided he should just go back to sleep.  He didn't have the strength to fight off all this, this mush!  The indignity of it all, being almost cuddled between these two men!  His querrelous inner voice tried to rage against the completely unacceptable situation.  Then he felt Lupin pull him closer, the warmth of the other man felt comfortable.   Soft air flowed across his forehead as he was reunited with Lupin's shoulder.  Safe.  He felt oddly safe before he stomped down his indignant inner voice and slipped into sleep.


	5. Resting Places

Chapter Five 

Energy Feeds

By Raven Dancer 

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary: Energy Feeds.

He woke to smells.  Good smells.  Food smells.  Dumbledore had left, but Lupin was still there quietly talking to him, running a hand up and down his back.  HeL felt so relaxed, it felt so warm and utterly comfortable.  Something was nagging at him, but he ignored that little querulous voice and floated along with Lupin's voice instead.

Finally he opened his eyes.

"Well, good morning Severus," Lupin sounded pleased.  

"Although it is nearly afternoon."  The hand continued the rub, up and down, soothing.  There was sunlight playing across the quilt;  he glanced at the windows then back at Lupin's cheerful face.

"You're too damned bright," the little querulous voice won out.  Snape closed his eyes.

"Oh, it's worse than that, Sev," Lupin continued jovially, pulling the limp Potions Master up into sitting against him.  

"I'm downright chipper.  And Dobby has breakfast for you!"  

Snape swore Lupin was using that singsong voice on purpose, although what the purpose was escaped him for the moment.

"Professor Snape is hungry?"  He slit open his eyes into the house elf's.  

"Dobby has favorite breakfast for Professor Snape."

It was torture.  They were tag teaming him with kindness.  Ewwww.  Where had he failed?  How did they slip in under his barriers?  When did he let his facade down?

Oh.  

Right.  

Memory flashed into place and he remembered with great reluctance all the awful curses he had been hit with.  Especially the last set;  they had been particularly nasty.  He reflexively clutched Lupin's shirt and pulled tight against him away from the memories.

Finally he opened his eyes again and looked at both his companions.  

"Good morning Remus, Dobby," he ground out, voice raspy with lessening tension.

He was rewarded immediately with warm blackberry tea, his favorite.  He sipped and swallowed gratefully.  Then the elf, perched on his and Lupin's knees, proceeded to feed him mushroom omelette, toast, jam and sliced melon.  It really was his favorite, down to the strawberry jam.  Not that he could recall telling either of these two, or anyone else for that matter, what he liked.  Although he had a sneaking suspicion Dumbledore would know.

While he was eating Lupin worked to keep him focused on his meal.  His mind kept wandering off,  most often to the idea of sleeping in that nice, warm hollow next to Lupin.  But the Dark Arts Professor was insistent and, of all people, would know what was best to counteract the curses he had been under.

Snape further supposed it was quite comfortable being held;  He had liked it when Dumbledore had held him before when he had been hurt, but he never mentioned that to the Headmaster.  He liked being taken care of, with kind words and food.  So he stomped the querulous voice to dust and gave into his companions, finishing his meal.  Dobby quietly took all the debris away and he felt Lupin wipe his face clean.

The tone of Lupin's voice changed, more soothing, softer.  The hand was back rubbing his shoulder and arm.  He felt the man reclined him slightly in his arms, adjusting the covers so he was bundled up and warm.  The sunlight danced on the quilts;  his eyes felt heavy, so he let them close and peacefully dozed against Lupin's warmth for the best part of two hours.

The next time he was aware, not really fully awake, Dumbledore was coming into the room.  He looked excruciatingly happy, too.  Snape decided it was a conspiracy.  Or they had been hit with multiple cheering charms.  Yes, that was it;  Flitwick probably went starkers and hit everyone in the castle.  Or a first year's class went awry.  

Gads!  Why the hell was he analyzing all this tripe?  He finally gave up and allowed himself to be bustled into the bathroom and into a soapy tub of steaming water.  Oh wonders of wonders!  There was a stupid yellow duck bobbing on the waves they created while scrubbing him.  He batted it angrily away to the amusement of the others.

But the water felt good and the washcloths took away all the remaining clinging remnants of the curses.  He stomped his querulous tormentor again and drowsed through the reassuring experience.  By now he was used to Lupin's soft litanies and he turned his face to the voice.  

Dumbledore was amazed over the change in his crotchety Potions Master.  He had taken care of Snape when he was in worse shape than this and he hadn't relinquished himself at all.  In fact, he had been snide and condescending and not very appreciative.  Huh.  Guess maybe he could learn something from Lupin, especially about bedside manner.  He certainly had Snape wrapped around his little finger.  Pliable and accepting.

Then again, Snape was on the verge of totally breaking down.  That last  visit with Voldemort had been more detrimental than helpful for Snape.  He wondered what had happened.  Snape had still been asleep when he and Pomfrey had gone to the Ministry the morning before.  He'd definitely find out before the weekend was over.  

Whether it had been Voldemort himself or another agent, Snape had been pretty harshly treated.  Coupled with the hexes he'd received sometime on Thursday Snape's energy level had been substantially drained.  Harry had noticed the weakening, too. Yet instead of going dark, which had been Dumbledore's great fear, he had accepted the light of Lupin and Harry.  Allowed himself to be taken care of and loved.  Dumbledore sighed, happy that he had to finally confide in Lupin.  It had made all the difference in the world.

Bath done, Snape was dried and dressed in clean leggings and a sleep shirt.  Lupin combed out his hair as Dumbledore held him, hands clutched his shirt once more and he smiled as Snape hid his face in his beard.  Hair was pulled back and braided changing Snape's normally slouchy look.  He was wrapped in a warm blanket and put on the couch, head pillowed in Dumbledore's lap.  Lupin tucked a quilt over him to help retain heat.

"He's doing pretty good," Lupin ventured.

"Yes, another feed from Harry and he'll be able to make sense of all this," Dumbledore mused.

"I can now," Snape snorted at his companions, then slipped into the embrace of sleep.

"Oh, yes, Sev, you're all ready to referee a quidditch match," the headmaster chuckled.

Harry presented himself promptly at four.  He was well rested and eager to see how Snape was doing.  Dumbledore helped levitate and position the slumbering man so Harry could slowly feed him energy.

Lupin had Dobby bring in more tea and scones.  He could not give much energy to Snape without compromising his own precarious health.  The last transformation into a werewolf had been very difficult because the potion had been altered.  It occurred to him that it was not a coincidence but carefully planned so that they would all be weak.  Maybe Dumbledore wasn't paranoid.  Maybe something was coming.

Dumbledore himself was tired from too much travel and stressed from multiple demands.  He could give some energy, but he realized he was taking his frustration out on the Potions Master through the painful quick bursts and curtailing his friendship and support.  He glanced at Lupin, wondering if they were thinking along the same lines.

Instead of voicing their concerns to Harry, the one who could give a lot of energy, they sat sipping tea and chatting.  

"Energy feeds are interesting," Dumbledore said, "especially 

with the sharing of energy signatures.

"Remus mentioned that 'life' energy passed, that part of each 

individual was shared," Harry smiled as he felt Snape responding to the feed, curling closer to the boy.  

"I didn't quite understand what you meant.  Aren't I just 

boosting Snape's energy by giving him mine?"

Lupin smiled, "You are boosting, adding to, his energies.  But 

each person's energy is unique.  So your energy 'feels' 

different to Snape than mine or Dumbledore's."

Harry was still slightly confused, and he pulled Snape onto his lap a bit more continuing to run his hand over his chest and arm.

Dumbledore smiled mischievously.  

"Haven't you noticed you've been quite a bit more assertive 

lately?  That you are more focused, more intent, more willing 

to stand up against anyone who questions you?"

That brought a bright smile of understanding to Harry's face.

"That would explain my desire for Hagrid's treacle fudge?" Snape spoke softly, a small smile on his own lips.

Harry had to snicker.  

"Maybe," rejoined Lupin, "it  also explains why you've been so tractable and accepting of help and affection, Severus."  Snape attempted a sneer, but ended up arching into a slight surge as Harry stifled a laugh.  Snape wrapped himself with his arms trying to control his erratic breathing.

"Careful, Harry," cautioned Lupin.  "Slow the feed, it hurts 

when it goes too fast."

Dumbledore moved swiftly to the couch and evened out the flow, adding his own energies to help regulate.  He rubbed the length of Snape's stiffened back, whispering calming words.

For Harry it was amazing to "feel" Dumbledore.  The power that seemed to roil in containment, the intense curiosity, spilled back through their linkage pulling his own energy out and then down into Snape.  Dumbledore eased out of the feed as Harry slowed, but continued to rub his back until the Potions Master finally relaxed and rolled onto his back, regarding his mentor through hooded eyes.  His skin had paled and Harry felt sorry he'd hurt the man.

"I don't feel well," Snape began, not in whiny complaint, but because he really didn't.  Lupin joined Dumbledore and they moved him into the air, Lupin scootching Harry out of the way to replace him.  Hands searched his torso, both men's faces  lined in concentration.

"Here?" Lupin queried.

Dumbledore shifted and drew both their hands a little to the left,

"No, here," he responded.  "Ready?"

"Yep"

Together they expelled the thoroughly entrenched curse.  Harry watched as Snape's body arched in pain as the curse passed out of him into the room air.  A truly vicious looking grey and dull red cloud, swirled above the twisting body.  He hit it hard with a finitum curse, but the cloud pulsed almost mockingly above him.  He hit it again, this time with a terminus.  Then Lupin raised his wand and blew out a dissolving curse.  Now the cloud shivered turning darker.  Finally Dumbledore sent a more ambitious finitum terminus curse and it dissolved into shimmering sparks then vanished.

"I thought you said they'd be insidious, not indestructible," Harry said weakly.

Dumbledore just looked down at Snape as he lolled against Lupin's shoulder.  

"You are not going to be left alone, Severus," he said firmly.

"Is that a threat?" the Potion Master slowly regained some control and burrowed tightly against Lupin.

"No, a promise," he said more softly, pulling sweaty hair out of his face.

Harry moved back onto the end of the couch and began feeding energy into Snape once more.  Snape would not let go of Lupin, falling asleep still clutching his shirt.  Each man was quietly thinking:  Dumbledore brooding over the progression of curses, Lupin about the dangers to come, Harry about the tray of goodies and tea.  

The interest in food seemed to finally win out as Harry sat back.  Dumbledore smiled and proffered a cup of tea and the tray.

"Dobby will be bringing a more substantial tea in a few moments," he promised.

Harry stood and stretched before accepting the cup of tea.  He picked over the plate before selecting a couple more sugary confections to dunk.  He sat down happily munching the treat and slurping his drink.

Lupin carefully pulled Snape up higher on his shoulder and began to gently rock him, whispering in his ear.  Snape turned more fully to Lupin quietly answering him.  Neither Harry or Dumbledore could hear, but it seemed both men had finally put aside any old problems between them.

"So, when is tea coming?"  Snape asked a little louder looking towards his Headmaster.  Dumbledore smiled.

"Soon.  Feeling better?"

"Yes," he glanced over at Harry.

"You don't really like Hagrid's treacle fudge, do you?"

Harry nearly spewed his tea, the ludicrous question caught him completely off guard.  Dumbledore whacked him on the back dislodging slightly inhaled pastry.

"NO!  I don't know anyone who really does," he finally managed.

"Good.  I was a little worried ıabout you, Potter,"  Snape pushed himself upright onto the couch and off of Lupin's lap.  He propped his head in his hands,  elbows on knees.  Lupin rested a hand on his back.

"Longbottom," said Dumbledore suddenly.  "He likes Hagrid's fudge."

"He would," snorted Lupin, "just given that Grandmother of his."  He shuddered at the thought.  "I doubt he'd had anything sweet prior to coming to Hogwarts."

"Poor kid didn't know that sweetening agents could be used in the common home cures for allergies and such,"  Snape added.  "Nearly flunked him out first year when Granger sent me a rather terse note about it."

"I don't recall you failing anyone that year, Sev," Dumbledore said surreptitiously glancing at the man who was arching slightly into Lupin's one-handed back rub.

"I'm a bastard, but I'm not heartless," he retorted with a sneer.  Then he smiled broadly, "Oh, that felt goood!" he exclaimed, causing a ripple of laughter.

"Well, you get filled with Potter's good will and all;  it would

drive a man to eat treacle fudge," he huffed.

Dobby bustled in setting out a full high tea.  As Snape attempted to stand and walk over to the table his meager strength failed him.  Lupin gracefully slid an arm around him as Harry caught his other arm.

"You're all thrilled about this, aren't you," he said sourly as they got him into a chair at the table.

"Thrilled?  No.  Worried?  Yes," Dumbledore asserted.

"Just want you better, Severus," Harry said equitably.  Snape sneered at the two of them.

"Oh, I don't know,"  interjected Lupin happily, tucking a napkin around the testy man's lap.  "I think it's pretty cool!"

Snape glared at the man who now sat to his left playing with his silverware.  Lupin looked up into Snape's eyes.  

"I've wanted to be your friend ever since Sirius sent you into

the shrieking shack, Severus.  When I realized you were just 

as human as the rest of us.  I just could never break through

your rather daunting personality."

The glare softened immediately as he ducked his head.

"Thank you, Remus," was all he could manage.  Lupin smiled, gently touching his chin to get his attention.

"Welcome," he replied.

Food was passed around, both Harry and Lupin loaded Snape's plate while he snarled at them.

"You are feeling better, aren't you?" mused Dumbledore.  He received a special sneer all his own.

The Headmaster watched Snape begin to eat, scanning his face for any adverse reactions.  Snape was thoroughly enjoying the little sandwiches piled indecently high on his plate.  Lupin had nudged a glass of juice in his direction and he smiled, momentarily forgetting to sulk.  As he stretched his back he looked directly into Dumbledore's questing eyes.  He held the gaze for a long moment.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"Just making sure everything is staying down," Dumbledore said pleasantly, spooning marmalade on the end of his scone.  Snape glanced at his plate, then contemplated his stomach.  Seemed ok.  Shrugging, he continued eating.

"Dinner will be fun,"  Lupin smirked, "I'll bet he's too stuffed to eat."

"You go the week without keeping anything in over an hour," he flared back, "and see how you feel."  The anger was back, flash of fire in his eyes.  Dumbledore leaned back and sighed.  Yep, the bastard's feeling better.  He was about to resign himself to a rather unpleasant time when Snape suddenly dropped his face into his hands.

"Sorry, Remus.  I, I just don't know how to handle all this 

anymore."  He was dangerously close to tears and fought against them.   H∂e watched Lupin gently reach out to run a comforting hand over his back and Harry quickly put another on his shoulder.  Snape pushed the food away from him and leaned back into the chair staring out of the windows ignoring everything.

Snape miserably wondered what he was going to do.  How could he go back even if Voldemort called?  How could he begin to explain to Dumbledore what happened in just one night to make a precarious situation completely untenable.  He doubted his resolve.  He was scared.  He was ashamed.

Dumbledore waved both men back, giving Snape the distance he seemed to want.  Deciding this might be more than Harry really needed to be exposed to at this time, he touched the young man's sleeve and motioned him to the door.

"Let Remus and I work with him awhile, Harry.  You've done

your job for now.  Tomorrow afternoon you can come visit 

and see how he's doing, ok?"  Trusting Dumbledore, Harry nodded and left. 


	6. Revealing Fears

Chapter 6

Confessions and Fears

By Raven Dancer

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary:  Confessions and Fears

 The Headmaster moved back to the table, taking the seat now vacated next to Snape.  He looked at the rigid man, the mix of emotions playing across his face.  He was ready to break, no doubt about that. 

"I'm sorry," Snape managed again, "I'm just so tired."  He rubbed his eyes and mournfully looked at the jumble of food that had been desired and now was repulsive.

"Do you want to lie down?" Lupin queried, disturbed at the huge mood shift.  He again rested a hand on Snape's shoulder and prayed he wouldn't totally shut down.  Snape merely nodded and stood, silently allowing both men to guide him back into the bedroom.  He crawled deep under the covers and wrapped himself completely around a pillow, his face buried.

Dumbledore was not going to be ignored.  He walked around to the opposite side of the bed and watched as the face reappeared, dull eyes staring at nothing.  Carefully "the Headmaster wanded the bed back into its original size so that he could more easily get to Snape.

"Severus?" he very gently reached out and smoothed hair off his forehead.

"yes master?" a dulled, automatic response.  Lupin glanced at Dumbledore.

"Severus?  Child?  Look at me,"  he continued in a quiet voice, hand still on his forehead.  Snape blinked then slowly refocused in the direction of the voice.  Finally he met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster?"  he asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Good  Severus, stay with us,"  Dumbledore reached for his hand and held it gently.

Lupin slowly climbed into the bed and moved close to Snape without actually touching.  He watched Dumbledore for any adverse reaction, then inched closer still.

"Let Remus warm you, Severus.  Your hand feels like ice."

"Ok," came a soft reply.  Lupin snugged up against his back and pulled him in against his body.  Snape whimpered and tensed slightly at the touch, but allowed it all the same.

"Severus?" again Dumbledore stroked his face, pulling a piece of hair out of his mouth.  Snape looked up into the calm blue eyes.

"Tell me what happened to upset you."

The Potions Master closed his eyes for a long moment, long enough for both men to think he'd fallen asleep.

"I'm afraid," the soft voice wafted up.  Neither listener spoke, but Lupin held him a little closer and Dumbledore reclasped his hand and looked at a face that showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm always very careful.  Always deferential to Voldemort and

his chosen few.  Never disrupt the unspoken hierarchy or challenge

those who are the accepted leaders,"  here he stopped to lick dry lips.

"Thirsty?" Lupin asked and Snape nodded.

"Accio tea mug," called Dumbledore and in sailed his nearly full mug.  Followed closely by an agitated Dobby and the pot of tea.

"It is cold, Headmaster.  Cold!" protested the elf.

"It is fine, Dobby.  But we need a straw.  Please."

Dumbledore quaffed ıhalf the cup in a large swallow.  He poured fresh tea on top mixing it.  Dobby dropped in a straw and the entire contraption was brought down to Snape to sip.  He drank deeply and sighed.

Dumbledore set everything down and resumed holding Snape's hand.  The man was thinking judging by his face.  Weighing his words.  

"I was called last Monday in the late afternoon and you

walked me out, Albus," he swallowed.

"Thank you for that," he added.  Dumbledore just squeezed his hand.

"I went far enough away to apparate and was about to when 

I was hexed.  I managed to apparate to the meeting," his hand twitched and Dumbledore soothed it away with his thumb.

"I apparated nearly in front of Voldemort puking my guts out.  

It was neither pleasant or welcome, I'm sure.  I expected to

be dragged aside and de-hexed when it was convenient.  But.

Snape trailed off and both men knew the crux of the matter was coming up.

"I wasn't moved.  I also wasn't fully conscious;  sometimes I've

lain dazed for several minutes before I can move at all.  After 

awhile I felt my face cleaned and the curse lifted.  Someone even

gave me a few sips of cool water.  I was very confused and

for a brief moment I thought I was back here with you, Albus.

Back safe."

He gripped his mentor's hand more fully and Dumbledore held tight.

"I was terrified to discover that Voldemort himself was

holding me.  So close, so close."  He trembled violently and Lupin secured his grip.

"He was holding me and I could see Pettigrew and Malfoy 

glaring down at me from behind his shoulder.  I knew, gods,

I knew I was in trouble."

The shaking continued and Snape finally pushed himself up, his story interrupted while they let him resettle sitting up but leaning back against Lupin.  Dumbledore offered more tea and he drank as though he were parched.

"Voldemort asked what had happened and I mentioned

briefly about the hexing before I'd apparated and intimated

I had been cursed before.  I mean, I didn't know what to do;  I'd

very rarely spoken directly to Voldemort unless reporting

some action I'd been in on.  Now he was holding me and taking

care of me and then he began to, to," swallow, "to touch me

and tell me how devoted I was and how he'd overlooked my 

finer points and maybe when he was stronger he would 

welcome me back.  I just nodded and whispered something

about being not worthy.  He just, just stroked my cheek and

smiled at me."  

Here Snape stared wildly at Dumbledore.

"But when he says "welcome" it means, means his bed chamber

and his games and I remember how his chosen looked years

ago when he was coming into his power and they never lasted

very long because the others always found ways to remove

them, kill them."

Very near to hysteria, Lupin rewrapped himself around Snape, grounding him.  

"I don't want to do, th-that, with him.  I can't do that!"

Dumbledore took both his hands and steadied them;  he gathered his own thoughts and was about to speak when Snape continued.

"Worse, worse, he pulled me up and put me at his right side

in the circle, in Pettigrew's place.  His followers fight viscously

among themselves for certain positions in the circle.  They've

killed for position.  I have always steered towards the middle

and have maintained my place easily without resorting to dueling.

Now I have all of them, all, angry at me.  I've grabbed the

prime position in the circle and gained his promised attention.

They will be watching for any weakness, any fault.  I will be 

under Voldemort's intense scrutiny for worthiness.  It was

difficult enough when I was part of the inner circle.  I don't

know what I am going to do, Albus."  Snape's voice had dropped to a despairing whisper as Dumbledore gathered him up and rocked him.  

It was more frightening that Snape didn't cry, only curl close to the older man and put his head on Dumbledore's chest listening to the reassuring heart beat. 

"I think, Severus," Dumbledore reasoned, "once we get you

completely healthy we can make some plans.  But for now, and

at least for the next several weeks, you're going to be much

too sick to leave the castle, much less my and Remus's sight."

"Ok," came the barely whispered reply.

"You'll just move up to my rooms awhile," Dumbledore continued.

"Is there still that ducky paper on the bathroom walls?" asked the Potions Master in a shaky, weak voice.

"Oh, Sev, I changed that ages ago," said Dumbledore extremely apologetically.

"Thank GOD!  It made me queasy," came the grouchy voice.

Lupin snickered.

"Then you'll like this news even more," cautioned the Headmaster.

"I've arranged for a professor to take your classes for the

next week or two."  

Lupin looked expectantly, "A sub?" he asked.

"Yes.  For a week at least.  Severus, you're much too shaky

and we know that the information you're weak and ill will

reach certain Death Eaters fairly quickly.  Voldemort, too."

Snape hugged tightly into Dumbledore.

"Thank you," he managed.

Then he cried.

They held him until he relaxed into sleep.  He was lowered onto the pillows, blankets tucked around him.  Unguarded in sleep the years fell off the man's face and Dumbledore was sharply reminded of twenty years ago.  The stakes were just as high, seemingly impossible to overcome.  He looked up at Lupin.

"Shit," Lupin said succinctly.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied.  "At least he'll have a few weeks.

Although he's only been called twice this school term.  Usually

he receives an owl from a fellow Death Eater."

"I'm sure they're ambiguous enough," Lupin remarked.

"Generally.  So really, he can recuperate.  The trick is not

letting him get depressed."

Lupin just rolled his eyes dramatically.

"gods, Albus,  I'm terrified for him as is!"

Dumbledore searched his eyes long and intensely.

"Well, then, you realize what this means, Remus,"  the older man said softly, deadly serious, causing the younger to lean close and whisper,

"What, Albus?"

"We have to, to rehang the ducky wallpaper."

Lupin stared at him blankly.

Then he grinned.

Snickering.

Snape shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes.  The immediate sight of Lupin and Dumbledore hovering over him and giggling both annoyed and concerned him.  But annoyed won out.

"Oh, right.  I've got Death Eaters after my ass and you two have

gone nutters," he groused.  

Lupin pulled him into a rough hug.

"Oh, no, Sev, no, honest, we, we..." and he dissolved back into laughter.  Snape just sighed.  He was trapped once again between these two people. 

He ground his teeth

 and waited.

And Waited.

Then he crawled out from between them and went into the bathroom just to get a door between him and them.

He eschewed the toilet;  even with the lid down he didn't want to be that far from the floor.  It was hard tile.  So he sat leaning against the sink cabinet, pulling his knees up towards his chest.  He sat staring at his hands. 

Damn.  

Scared to death and still not shaking.  He really was a cold bastard, wasn't he?

Sighing, he pulled his knees closer and rested his chin on them. 

Damn.

He allowed his mind to wander.  He was safe for the time being.  He would have to work out how to keep himself alive and out of Voldemort's bed.  Piece of Cake!

Damn.

He didn't get much time, had only really gotten a short moment 

to study the tile grouting next to the tub when the door flew open.  He looked up at a very concerned Dumbledore.

"Miss me?" he asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Severus!" the older man exclaimed.  "Whatever are you 

doing down there?"

"Contemplating retiling" he retorted.

He heard Lupin's incredulous "WHAT?" from behind Dumbledore and projected in mock anger:

"Well, some of us, when faced with sure buggering and death

by powerful, dark mages, don't dissolve into FITS OF GIGGLES!"

"Oh, right.  You rip out the bathroom fixtures," dead panned Dumbledore.  Lupin pushed in.

"No he didn't," he exclaimed;  Snape just glared at him.

"I'm not so daft as to rip out my own loo," he turned his face away and dropped his amazingly obnoxious facade.

"I'm just looking for a little quiet," Snape sighed and shut his eyes and worked on shutting out them.  He neither helped nor hindered their varied attempts to move him, having to resort to levitating the Potions Master up and out to the couch where they put him.  They kept a very worried eye on him for the next hour.

Finally Snape pushed himself over.

"You two really aren't going to leave me, are you?" he asked quietly.

"No, Severus," said Lupin earnestly.

"Blast!" he groused.

Dumbledore chuckled and sat on the couch, forcing Snape to accept him as a pillow or sit up.  He was very surprised when the pillow option won out.  He carefully put his hand on Snape's arm nearly expecting it to be bitten.  One did not mess with sleeping dragons.

The hand remained intact and Snape sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said shortly.  "I'm unused to this.  I've kept

my guard up so many years I don't know how to accept kindness

or affection in any form,"  he shifted, getting more comfortable and then wrapped one hand over Dumbledore's.

"At least when I'm thoroughly depleted my mouth shuts off," he added gruffly.

"For which I am eternally grateful," retorted Dumbledore and used his free hand to stroke Snape's hair.

"Maudlin mush," he grumbled under his breath.  But his hand tightened on Dumbledore's and he sighed into his touch.


	7. Testing the Waters

Chapter Seven 

The First Path 

By Raven Dancer

rating: PG

disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes.  I receive no monetary compensation for these works.

Summary: The first path...

The move to Dumbledore's rooms went without notice.  It was Saturday night and most people took advantage of a late dinner to socialize.  Ravenclaw was busily celebrating their win over Hufflepuff;  Hufflepuff being Hufflepuff had joined them.

Snape didn't eat again until the next day, he was so successful at shutting everything out he slept and slept and then slept longer.  Lupin had returned to his own quarters for the night and returned the next to check in and report he was going to inventory the potions in the dungeons before lunch.  

They both attempted to wake him later on in the morning.

"Do you think this could be a timed hex?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, Remus.  Could be.  He could just be physically

exhausted."

"Maybe we should contact a healer in Hogsmeade," Lupin suggested.  Dumbledore's sharp eyes flicked over him.  He was not too keen on letting outsiders into his small sanctuary.  Then again, he wasn't too keen on Snape reenacting Rip Van Winkle.  The last curse had been quite complicated;  nearly impossible for him to find until it had actually began to eat away at the Potions Master.

"Convince me over lunch," he finally relented.  "Harry was going

to stop in.  He'll sit for us."

Lupin smiled.  "How much do babysitters make now a days?"

Waking once again was an interesting experience.  

Softer.  Definitely softer.  Airy.

He could feel a breeze playing across his face, stirring the hair on his cheek.  Early spring, cool and fragrant breeze.

Snuggling into the warmth he delighted in the contrasts.  The only negative he could pinpoint was his rumbling stomach.  A new scent warmed the breeze, fresh bread.  His stomach's grouching became louder.

"Professor Snape?"

Hmmm.  Not Lupin nor Albus.  A student?  

"Harry?"  he queried and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, professor!" the pleasant voice chirped.

Snape raised an eyebrow and focused.

"You've gone very formal on me, Potter.  Have I been a bigger

ass than usual?"

The young man laughed.

Oh, no, Severus!  You've just been verge of waking for the

past forty minutes or so.  You hadn't responded to anything

before that!"

Snape grunted in understanding and slowly rolled over onto his back.  The breeze continued to tease his warmer skin.  He looked about.  Albus's bedroom, of course.  He'd slept here on a few other occasions.  None of them because of pleasant memories.  Although waking here was always wonderful. 

They were the only times he could really remember feeling totally safe.

Harry moved to the edge of the bed.

"I think you're hungry in any event.  Your stomach was so

loud Dobby heard it.  He's brought up a nice luncheon for us."

"Am I allowed out of bed?"

"Why not?"  Harry chuckled.  "I'm just suppose to make sure

you don't over-exert yourself.  I doubt eating lunch will do that."

"Cheeky brat" Snape groused and slowly sat up.

He then bent forward, dizzy, closing his eyes.   Harry placed a hand on his shoulders to steady him.

"Remus said to be careful because you haven't eaten much

and you might be disoriented."

Snape snorted inelegantly.  With help the warm covers were tossed aside and he swung his legs out of bed.  Slippers appeared, complete with house elf.

"Professor Snape is awake?  Professor Snape is hungry?"

Professor Snape jerked abruptly, deja vu, as the elf smiled confidently at his knee.

"Washroom, please," he managed and the elf cackled while it put the slippers on the correct feet.  Harry stood and helped him stand (with a fair amount of pulling on his part) then walked him into the lavatory, sitting on the edge of the tub while Snape gave him an evil glare.  Nonplused, Harry waited and then helped with the washing up when Snape couldn't quite manage.

A robe was shrugged on ﬁand loosely belted.  Finally the Potions Master approached lunch.  They sat at corners, Harry poured out tea and began to hold serving dishes for his fussy companion.  Snape quickly grew frustrated with his weakness.

"Did either Albus or Remus have any reasons why I should still 

be as weak as a bloody kitten?" Snape hissed out then cursed emphatically when his fork dropped again.  Harry's eyes widen slightly but he put the fork back by Snape's hand.

"Uh, they mentioned something about that, Severus.  The

Headmaster thinks he's missed a hex.  But neither he nor Remus

are full healers so Remus is trying to have him send for a healer

from the clinic in Hogsmeade."

Snape lowered his head.

"Oh, joy," he whined pathetically.  Harry allowed him a moment of self-pity then pulled on his sleeve.

"Severus!" he chastised, "eat.  It's better to go with someone

outside.  Anyone but Pomfrey!  Just trust me on that."

He busied himself with his tea refusing to meet Snape's eyes when he lifted his head.

"A point to consider," Snape allowed softly.

"And," Harry shook a forkful of cold curried chicken salad under his nose, "Dumbledore will be checking it all out.  You'll be fine."

He pushed the salad into Snape's mouth and let loose.  Snape took hold of it and removed the metal part chewing thoughtfully.

"A second valid point," he said then focused fully on his plate.

"Where's the curry?" he asked, then spied it on Harry's plate and quickly stabbed another mouthful.  Chuckling, Harry moved the curry closer to him and let him eat quietly for awhile.  He was very hungry and plowed through his plate as though it would disappear.  Harry kept nudging different oddments closer so he'd eat enough.  

Dobby returned, nodding happily as he checked plates, removing most dishes and replacing them with desserts and a fresh pot of blackberry tea.  Snape sighed happily as he sipped at the sweet fruity drink and looked over the caloric choices.  He settled on fresh berries with a thick sweet whipped cream, licking the spoon decadently as he went.

Harry continued to eat, kept the tea mug filled, noted how the man was getting more and more sleepy as he ate.  He deftly snagged the spoon from his hand as his head dipped and quickly jerked up.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," Snape said by way of apology.

"Eating is hard work," Harry said seriously.

Snape regarded him a moment, wondering sluggishly if he were teasing him or placating him.  But the lethargy creeping over him made it impossible to care.  Even if he could take points from Gryffindor for the act.

"Think I'll take a small nap," he announced.  

"Let's get you on to the couch, then, Severus."  He readily agreed and let the young man help him up and walk him to the couch.  The robe was removed and he felt himself lowered onto the cushions, hair smoothed back from his face and a pillow put under his head.  A couple warm, knitted afghans were tucked around him and he reached out to hold onto Harry's hand.

"I'm just so sleepy, Harry.  I ... don't ... understand ..."

And that was it for Snape.  He was deeply asleep and limp in a moment.   At least his breathing was normal, neither shallow or struggling.  His heartbeat felt strong enough under Harry's hand and his energy levels, although low, were acceptable in any case.

Dobby began cleaning the table and Harry stood to ask him to leave the tea and sweets when the sneak-o-scope on Dumbledore's mantle began spinning and whistling madly.  Dobby dropped the dishes and looked about madly as another scope-like object began spinning and shrieking.  Afraid, Harry pulled his wand out and back into the couch, looking around the room.

In the great hall Lupin tossed his napkin down in mock anger.  

"Headmaster!  You aren't listening to a word I'm saying!"  The man in question smirked.

"I have, Professor.  I just wish to wait and see if our sleeping

beauty has woke on his own first.  I still think he might just be..

.. tired..." voice trailing off Dumbledore watched a flight of owls tear through the hall hooting loudly.

"Strange, they usually come at breakfast..."  Lupin began.

Dumbledore sprang up 

"Remus! move it!" and bolted out of the room.  Age certainly meant nothing for Lupin could not catch up until they hit the door of Dumbledore's study.

And hit it they did.  It would not open at first.  The noise coming from inside was deafening between the various sneak-o-scopes, wards and shrieking house elf.  The Headmaster with eyes flashing waved his wand and flung out an opening charm bursting it backwards allowing them to enter.

As soon as he crossed the thresh hold everything stopped .  The noise ceased, papers flying in a tight tornado wafted gently to the floor.  Sneak-o-scopes rattled, one fell crashing to the hearth.  

In the middle of all the torment was the couch.  Dead center in the room, dead center between every ward and charm that was laid down for protection.  It contained one sleeping Potions Master, one very pale student, wand upright, with a blazing lightening scar on his forehead and one enraged house elf hissing and baring extremely sharp teeth.

The student sank down holding a hand to his forehead in pain; the sleeping man had wrapped himself neatly around the young man as if in protection.  The house elf lips slowly covered fangs and he ceased hissing although he looked extremely fierce and sat next to the student holding him as well.

"For gods sake what happened in here?" Lupin turned in a full circle trying to get a look at the destruction.  A bomb could barely have done less damage.  Dumbledore raised his wand again and with practiced ease put most of the mess in order.

Harry sat and stared dumbfounded, the headache lessening as the two adults made towards him.  He felt Snape's arm tighten around him.  In his sleep the man had tried to get up, to fight whatever had a hold of him.  He'd fought out "STAY ON THE COUCH HARRY!" and "DOBBY! PROTECT", before collapsing again into the malaise that controlled him.  

Neither Harry nor Dobby had any desire to move from their spots.

Dumbledore looked the room over very carefully, pointed out finally a warding charm that was torn.  Not destroyed, not compromised, merely torn as if a sharp knife had cut it.  It was damaged but had held.  Quietly a new charm was woven over the old, first mending the tear then covering it with new.  All shimmered for a moment then disappeared into the fabric of Dumbledore's sanctuary.

Finally Dumbledore approached the couch and the three inhabitants.  He smiled soothingly and carefully pulled a chair closer without actually touching anything on the couch.  He motioned to Lupin to do the same.

"Don't touch anything, Remus," he said very quietly.  "Let me have a

good look at it all."

Harry thought that very strange.  The entire room had been completely trashed and reassembled without much interest except for the warding charm.  Now he sat trembling slightly as the Headmaster looked him over bit by bit.  Sharp blue eyes missing nothing.

"Headache?"

"Yes sir.  Nearly gone, though."

"Dobby?" the Headmaster turned his considerable attention to the elf.

The house elf trembled but said nothing.

"Dobby?" a kinder, softer voice, but still no response.

Dumbledore opened his arms to the house elf.

"Dobby."  The large eyes were filled with tears as he stretched long arms out and moved quickly to his master's lap, hiding his head in his cloak.  Dumbledore rubbed the creature's back and soothed him for long moments.  Harry had seen Dobby cry before, but this wasn't the wailing sobs, this was quiet and frightened seeking comfort.  Dumbledore gave as much comfort as  the loyal creature needed.

"Dark magic, master.  Very dark," he finally managed to get out.

"Voldemort?" he asked gently and was given an angry hiss in answer.

"No, not the one-who-is-not-named.  NO.  A dark wizard.  Angry.

Could not get in."

Dumbledore continued to calm the creature until he was nearly settled.

"Go fetch some hot tea, hmm?  Take away the broken crockery

and bring up fresh.  You can stay up here then, if you want."  Dobby nodded, ears flapping madly, then he went to clear the table.  Dumbledore turned his considerable attention to Harry.  Harry cleared his throat.

"Severus had just fallen asleep, sir, after eating a large meal.  He

was acting a little strange, like he was fighting the sleep but 

couldn't.  The last thing he said before going to sleep was that

he didn't understand."  He still sat on the couch in Snape's grasp and neither man tried to touch him.

"Anyway, the sneak-o-scopes went off first.  Dobby started to

shriek like a banshee and I backed up onto the couch.  Severus

pushed up for a moment and grabbed me," he glanced down at the sleeping man clutching him still.

"and he shouted to me to stay on the couch.  Yelled something

like 'Dobby protect' and Dobby jumped on the couch next to me.

Your whole room buckled.  That's the only word I can think of, it

just shook itself out and around but the couch stayed still in the

middle.  Just like the eye of a hurricane.  There was a ripping noise,

like fabric tearing or being sliced and my scar started to throb.

Dobby went berserk, to put it mildly.  Through it all Severus had

this death grip on me.  It still hasn't loosened."

Dumbledore just looked at them.  Lupin followed suit noting the white knuckles.

"Ok, Remus, go get your healer," he sent the Dark Arts Professor off, waiting for him to clear the door.  Only then did Dumbledore reach out and gently stroke the clenched hands, soothing the rigid muscles.

"It's ok, Severus, child.   You've done a wonderful job.  Just

let Harry go now," and he continued the soft litany until Harry was freed from the tight clamp.  He took the chair Lupin had just vacated and watched as Dumbledore continued to stroke and pet the sleeping man until his muscles did unclench and the face relaxed.  He adjusted the covers and bent down whispering over the sleeper's head, brushing a light kiss to his forehead.  He then sat back down, although he'd pulled his chair against the couch so he could touch Snape freely.

Dobby returned and poured out fresh tea, giving both Harry and Dumbledore cups.  He put the pot on an end table and moved it close to them.

"Dobby go to kitchens for awhile.  House Elves are upset, sir."

Dumbledore nodded kindly and watched him disappear.  He sat thinking quietly while Harry sipped.  He noticed Snape's hand twitching slightly and picked it up, rubbing it gently a moment before just holding it.

"Someone wants in, rather badly in fact," he mused aloud.

Harry sat up a bit straighter.

"Do you think they want Severus?" he considered a moment, "or

me?"

Dumbledore looked at him carefully.

"I don't think getting to you was the reason, nor getting Severus

actually.  No, someone wants in and it may not be Voldemort 

directly.  It could be one of his death eaters testing, trying to

bring a prize to solidify his place in Voldemort's camp."

"And cursing Severus?" he asked

"Keeps him weak; keeps me weak.  Also affects Remus.  They

are clever enough to know about, or to have caused, the problems on

staff in regards to Severus.  We must get everyone up to 

strength as soon as possible."  He looked at Harry's scar.

"Headache?"

"Gone."

"Good.  perhaps you should go back to your friends for now,"  Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand over Snape's lax face.

When Severus doesn't come to class you can let out he was

ill the night you went to serve detention.  I also think you might

share your thoughts with Hermione and Ron.  It's difficult 

keeping secrets and they will be of enormous help in the long

run."

"They already know Severus's is sick; they helped clean the 

dungeons this morning.  But I'm glad it's ok to confide in them.

Hermione is a wiz at figuring out things and I'd like her help!"

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Just you three, then.  Keep me informed via Dobby if needs

be.  I don't have to warn you how dangerous this is becoming."

Harry nodded and stood, going back to his friends.


End file.
